Fallen Embers
by Akira444
Summary: Betrayal for survival, Chapter Eighteen is up. PLEASE REVIEW...
1. Chapter I Updated Again

Fallen Embers. 

A Peter Pan Fan Fiction. 

Written by SnapeyBoy. 

A/N: This is the first of the rest of the chapters to be updated. The plot of the story is on hold until I can figure out what is going on. For those of you who wish to review this chapter but have done so before, don't sign in. It can still work, I think. Enjoy. 

Based on the song 'Fallen Embers' by Enya from the album 'A Day Without Rain'. 

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Peter Pan or its characters. I do own Evelyn Townsend. She came from my crazed mind. I do not intend to make any money from this, it's just something I want to do to pass time. 

INTRODUCTION

Evelyn Ava Townsend. A feisty nineteen year old English woman from central London, is Wendy Darling's cousin. Although, much to Peter Pan's disappointment, the two are completely different. Evelyn has emerald green eyes and long, curly dark hair. She stands around 5'9" and has a medium build but a rather athletic figure for a woman of her age. The reason being: She is a member of the British Secret Service. 

Evelyn was assigned to spy among the Nazi front, and with her seductive nature she quickly became a close counterpart of Adolph Hitler, the founder. But it was soon to end. Evelyn was claimed as Hitler's newest mistress in early 1939, but Evelyn had overheard he and his Second in Command talking eventually discovering that there was a British spy within their midst. 

Evelyn made a break for it that night. Clad in only her Nazi uniform and her hip pouches which contained little money and things that were necessary to live, she fled back to England to report to Churchill of her failure. 

She never made it. Her plane was shot down a few miles out of London and Evelyn had escaped badly injured. She was presumed dead by her colleagues. 

Evelyn took refuge in an old Church within the ancient city, and she attempted to regain her strength. She didn't have long to wait before she was rescued by a strange young man…

Fallen Embers

Once, as my heart remembers,  
All the stars were fallen embers.  
Once, when night seemed forever  
I was with you.  
  
Once, in the care of morning  
In the air was all belonging.  
Once, when that day was dawning.  
I was with you.  
  
How far we are from morning.  
How far are we  
And the stars shining through the darkness,  
Falling in the air.  
  
Once, as the night was leaving  
Into us our dreams were worth keeping.  
Once, all dreams were worth keeping.  
I was with you.  
  
Once, when our hearts were singing,  
I was with you.

CHAPTER I

A/N: I've updated this chapter as my writing skills have improved. I hope you like it, and the other chapters will be updated momentarily, as will the rest of the story. 

The fluttering of wings dashed by a broken stained glass window that symbolised St Michael, and soon came to an abrupt halt. Surrounding the wings happened to be a flickering light, one may confuse it for a firefly. But alas, it was too big for a firefly. It had to be something else. A Fairy, perhaps? No. Fairies exist in children's imaginations. 

One would expect such a calm night to be peaceful. But alas the peace was shattered by the piercing noise of the all too familiar howl of an air raid siren. A lone B-52 buzzed overhead a small church. The pilot for the time being decided to use his last bombs on something more worthwhile, so the plane continued ahead. But the small church did contain something worthwhile, besides the rats and pigeons that decided to take shelter for the cool evening. Inside the church was a woman. A woman clearly showing the signs of war. She lay on the raised platform underneath the tall crucifix before her. A mat of dark curls was the source of her hair, littered with knots and dust. But as she groaned and turned on her side to rise, an unmistakeable symbol was borne upon her right upper arm. The infamous Horse belonging to Hitler's Nazi's. The uniform itself was torn from overdue use. The woman struggled to rise as the sirens continued to howl. She had to take shelter somewhere. Spluttering as she rose to her feet, she gave a tired look toward the crucifix. Although she was Christian and this was a Catholic Church, she asked silently for a way out. Her eyes at that minute shifted to the Priests' study. She smiled, and started to hurry toward it. As her hand touched the doorknob, the B-52 had returned. She tried to yank it open but the door was locked, and the engine's hum buzzed nearer. She drew her pistol and fired once at the door lock, but it required another shot to loosen. The bomb dropped through the roof. Her eyes widened in horror and she fired again, swearing in German, the door swinging open. She ran inside and leapt into the air the second the bomb exploded. 

The smell of blood was what woke Evelyn Townsend of the British Secret Service later that evening. Her jade eyes opened to see a section of the roof blown away, and a piece of wood that had nailed her shoulder to the floor like a javelin. Evelyn turned slightly, raising her left hand. She howled in pain and determination as she yanked the wood free, tears filling her eyes and a strange tingling sensation flowing up and down that wounded arm. Sitting up, Evelyn grunted. She spat out blood which was the result from her heavy fall, and used her left hand to touch her face. Nice, she thought. Glass from the window had scraped her face, as she had felt blood draining from her left temple. Sighing, she removed the small fragment of glass from the side of her head, causing more blood to flow. It would only be a matter of time before she bled to death. There was only a small triangular bandage in her first aid kit. She knew that it wouldn't be enough to pressurise the wound in her shoulder, as triangular bandages were known to be used as slings. Evelyn sighed, closed her eyes, and all seemed quiet. She soon fell asleep to be greeted by dreams of a flying teen, and a tall; dark figure. 

Peter Pan was a known visitor to London. But when he received word a relative of Wendy's was in trouble, he had to act quickly. He left Neverland in such a hurry he almost forgot his fairy – Tinkerbell. Tinkerbell was reluctant to rescue a relative of Wendy. But as Wendy had saved Peter's life a few years ago, the fairy no longer hated Wendy. She just didn't like her. Peter had to hide from the planes as he feared being discovered. Then he saw the church. He gave a nod to Tinkerbell and the fairy took off into the church in a stream of golden light. Peter hovered nearby, keeping his hand close to his sword. Tinkerbell returned, confirming Peter's assumption. The two then flew into the church, spotting Evelyn sleeping amongst fallen rubble. Her legs were pinned underneath a fallen bookcase. Peter thought for a moment as he looked toward Tinkerbell, who shrugged in reply. Peter flew up to the bookcase and with a groan, lifted it off Evelyn. Still Evelyn did not move. A crunch came from nearby, Tinkerbell jittering madly as if telling Peter to hurry. Without further ado, Peter lifted Evelyn into his arms. He struggled to get into the air at such a weight holding him down, but with Tinkerbell's aid he succeeded. 

"Oy!" Came a shout, and Peter gasped. "Stop!" 

Peter took off through the blown roof, Tinkerbell staying long enough to stick her tongue out at the Nazi who had come to kill any survivors of the recent bombing. 

The dream of flying through the air seemed almost too real as Evelyn came around the next morning. Dazzling, warm sunlight that she had not felt in years caressed her cheeks as if it were her husband affectionately telling her 'Good morning'. Evelyn let her eyes open slowly, and looked down. Suspended above a crystal ocean and pure white beaches lining the shores below. Some dream. Evelyn thought, feeling something tight around her shoulder. A well made pressure bandage, and stitches in her temple. Something else was odd about her, too. Her hair was clean. Cleaner than it had ever been, and she wore odd attire to match. Brown pants, black knee high boots, and a baggy white shirt. Very odd. She heard something snickering underneath. Her left hand flew to her holster, and to her disappointment, finding it empty. 

"Damnation". She announced out loud, shaking her head slowly. 

Evelyn sat up in the hammock, leaves falling to the ground below that had been her pillow. Her cousin, Wendy Darling, had spoken of such a beautiful place only once before…

"Welcome to Neverland!" Said a voice, Evelyn gasped in surprise and raised both fists in self defence. Her shoulder was only strapped, but it still pained to do such a movement. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the boy before her. About the same height as she, large honey eyes and reddish blonde hair clearly showing he had been riding the winds. Silence had followed the boy's words as he let an impish grin spread across his tanned face. Evelyn tilted her head to the side and wondered how the boy managed to get up such a height. "Not happy to see me?" He asked her, still grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

"How did you get up here?" She asked, appalled at how stupid that question sounded. 

"Watch". He then started to rise before her, Evelyn watching him with anticipation. He folded his arms across his chest until his feet came within Evelyn's eyesight. 

"My God, you're Peter Pan!" She declared, baffled. 

"About time!" Peter smirked, and flew horizontally as if laying beside her. "Wendy's told me a lot about you". 

"She's told me everything about you". Evelyn pursed her lips together. "Why am I here?" 

"To save you". 

"But I was fine". 

"No you weren't". Peter pointed to Evelyn's shoulder. "Does that look like you were fine?" 

"You're very sweet, but I must return home…" Evelyn looked around. "Uh, Peter…" 

Peter grinned. "Yes?" 

"How am I supposed to get down?" 

"Fly". 

"But I can't fly". 

"I'll teach you". Peter drew his fingers into his mouth and hollered a whistle. Tinkerbell was soon dancing beside his ear, waving to Evelyn. 

"Hello, Tinkerbell. Wendy's told me a lot about you as well". Evelyn smiled a little, not wanting to scare the fairy. But Peter grabbed Tink in his hand, and started to shake her. Golden dust fell around Evelyn like leaves, and she felt happy. 

"Just think a happy thought, and they lift you into the air!" Peter demonstrated by showing off with a flip. Tinkerbell was released from his grasp, not looking impressed at all. 

Evelyn only felt happy. She didn't have a lot of happy memories, or thoughts for that matter. She miscarried her first child at the age of seventeen as the result of a rape. But there was one thing that seemed to make her feel happy. A faceless man in her dreams, whispering words of comfort when times were rough. She could still feel his breath upon her neck as she thought about him. 

Evelyn felt herself rising, although she was still in a sitting position. Peter tapped her lightly on the shoulder and Evelyn gasped. 

"This is crazy". She said to him, letting her legs drop underneath her. 

"This is fun". Peter replied with a grin. "Come on, we have a bit of exploring to do". 

"Exploring? But Peter, I don't know if I'm up to it". Evelyn slowly sunk back toward her hammock. 

The teen thought for a moment, and his smile widened. "There are mermaids. Pirates and Indians!" 

Evelyn had little imagination due to the intensity of her job as a Secret Service Agent. But to see such sights may make her healing process faster. "All right. What have we got to lose?" 

"For you, a bit. I think I have a sword somewhere that might help". 

Evelyn followed Peter downward, amazed at how simple flying actually was. But keeping her body straight was a little hard. Her back still ached. They tore through jungle, so fast Evelyn had no idea where she was headed. It was obvious Peter didn't want her to take any notes of how to get to their location. But when they arrived, Peter lifted a small door to the hole of a tree. He gestured for her to go inside. She had to duck because the hole was the size of a child. When Evelyn entered it smelt stale, she wrinkled her nose and took another step forward, then fell down a slide. She shrieked in surprise as she hit rock bottom, Peter grinning down at her. 

"And this is our home. Well, the lost boy's home anyway". He wandered toward his so called 'throne'. Evelyn glanced around. A small waterfall sat to the right of Peter's throne, giving them fresh water. Flowers lined the rocks. She took slow steps forward, spying her weapons belt and hip bags sitting nearby. Everything appeared to be intact. But if Peter trusted her, why would he steal them from her? She wasn't sure of the answer, as Peter presented Evelyn the hilt of a fine looking sword. She grasped the hilt and lifted the sword into the air, her eyes following its movement. It felt light. The hilt was large and made of the same silver as the sword but thicker. It was simple enough. She let a small smile escape as a downward slash was performed. The sword hummed through the air. 

"You can keep it". Peter added. "Do you know how to fight?" 

Evelyn turned away to pick up her weapons belt. Peter allowed her to do so without question. "Yes, somewhat. I am not terribly good at it, I am more fashioned with pistols than swords". She turned back to the boy as she buckled the belt around her small waist. Peter had already added a sword holster to it, and she let it slide in. The belt hung off her left side a little more so than the right due to the sword's weight. "But I know I can kill anything that comes for me". 

"Even Pirates?" Peter questioned, sitting upon his throne. 

"Perhaps". Evelyn kept her poised position, resting both hands on her hips. "Distract them with a few fancy sword movements and then fire my pistol while they are distracted". 

"I don't know how to use a pistol, but your methods seem pretty good". Peter shrugged. "Well, I suggest we go and take a look around now". 

Evelyn nodded and followed the boy out of the underground home. 

Neverland truly was a beautiful place. It responded with Peter's moods, rain when he cried and stormed when he was angered. But at the moment it was a cloudless sky, blue stretching as far as the eye could see. Evelyn in the meantime found flying to be quite boring after a while. She often challenged herself with flips and in air cartwheels, but soon received headaches due to the stitches in her temple. She had fallen behind Peter. 

"Hey, are you coming or what?" He asked, floating in a sitting position. 

"What's that down there?" She responded, her head gesturing to a beautiful looking ship sitting untouched in the harbour. It appeared abandoned. 

"The Jolly Roger. After we took Wendy home, we decided to leave it there. Felt kind of bad for Hook, I suppose". Peter shrugged. "No sign of life. Me and the Lost Boys check there every third day". 

"How long has it been since you last checked it?" Evelyn questioned, curious as she had never seen an actual Pirate ship before. 

"Two days. Why?" 

"Maybe we should take a look…" 

"I don't think so". Peter frowned. 

"What, you're saying that there's something there?" 

"No, of course not". 

"Then why are you suggesting it's not a good idea to check it out today?" Evelyn could feel she was winning this battle. 

"I don't know… wait, Evelyn!" Peter called after her, but the dark haired woman had left before he could look twice. 

But Evelyn didn't get close enough to the Jolly Roger. She was held back, hovering in mid air. Her chest heaved with sorrow, as if mourning for a loved one. She saw the battle being laid out before her. Peter Pan and a Pirate were clashing swords in mid air, Peter laughing and enjoying it as if it were an amusement ride. The male Pirate kept on shouting at Peter, saying he had won, but Peter ignored him. Then the chants sounded. Old, alone, done for. Peter gave a triumphant cry as the Pirate slowly descended to the ocean, hovering a mere cinch above a very large crocodile. The Pirate looked directly up at Evelyn, crossed his arms over his chest and let the animal swallow him whole. A cheer erupted, and Evelyn felt a tear fall down her cheek. 

"Evelyn?" Peter asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned to face him. Unsure, confused, and angered. 

"Why?" She wondered, her eyes tearing away from the child and taking off in the direction of the tree in which she slept. 

She and Peter didn't say another word about the Jolly Roger incident. Evelyn rested in her hammock that afternoon, lying on her stomach. She could feel the sword hilt pressing against her waist. The Jolly Roger was ahead of her and to the west. Evelyn stared at the ship, wondering why she had that vision. Was it a vision, or was it an actual occurrence? Was that vision the reason why no one could get close enough to the Jolly Roger to inspect it? Surely, Peter must have been lying to her. He and his Lost Boys must have been too frightened by the vision to get close enough to the ship. Evelyn twirled a strand of her dark curls around her index finger. She will step foot on the deck of that ship, even if it killed her. But at the moment, sleep was calling her. The wonderful colours of the twilight soon faded and the blackness of night began, a full moon being shown. 

But alas, Evelyn did not see it. For she was already asleep, and her dreams were slowly beginning…

She stood on board some ship, clad in a fine red dress. She stared blankly out over the crystal-clear blue waters before her, and felt his warm kiss upon her neck. Evelyn turned around gradually and smiled, returning his kiss upon his lips, soon rising into something more passionate than she had ever felt. She couldn't see what this man looked like, all she knew was she loved him with all her heart and he loved her in return. But, it wasn't to last. Their kiss ended abruptly, Evelyn finding herself holding him in her arms. She heard the withdrawing of a sword. He had been murdered. 

"No!" She screamed, and suddenly awoke. 

To the face of Peter Pan. 

Evelyn protested in splutters, glaring at him appallingly. "You frightened me!" 

"I heard you scream…" Peter added, his eyes showing distress for his friend. "I was worried". 

"I am fine". She concluded. "What time is it…" 

"Just past midnight". Peter smiled. "Tink and I usually look out for a few hours". 

"I see". Evelyn yawned and lay back down, the hammock rocking gently to her movements. She stared up at the star filled sky and sighed. "I wonder if the war is over yet". 

"War?" Peter asked, as he crossed his legs and hovered beside her. 

"Yes. The war in which you so gallantly rescued me from". 

"I didn't know there was a war going on". Peter wrinkled his nose. "But that siren I heard before you were found frightened me a little". 

"That's the air raid siren. It gives us enough warning to go into underground bunkers from air attacks from the enemy. Probably five minutes warning at the most". Evelyn shrugged. "And they usually happen early in the morning when everyone is sleeping. Because that's our most vulnerable time". 

Peter looked oddly confused. "Air attacks?" 

"From fighter planes. Bombers. They drop bombs on buildings and other things". Evelyn rubbed her nose and sat up. "It's not a pleasant time". 

"How long has the war been going on for?" Peter questioned, eyeing Evelyn with interest. And slight attraction. He had never met a female warrior before. 

"Three years". She answered. "Three years of absolute hell. I have been in the Secret Service for two". 

The little golden light appeared above Peter's ear. Tinkerbell began to jingle madly. She sounded as if she was worried where Peter was. 

"I'm fine, Tink". Peter commented, glancing at his little fairy friend. "Is everything fine down there?" 

Tinkerbell nodded. 

"I can look out for a while if you want", Evelyn suggested. "I doubt I'll get back to sleep anyway". 

"No, no it's fine. You can stay here. If we need any help, Tink will get you". 

The fairy looked horrified. 

"Take care…" Evelyn whispered as Peter and Tinkerbell vanished beneath the trees. And soon enough, Evelyn herself went back to sleep. 


	2. Chapter II Updated

CHAPTER II

A/N: Again, a newly updated chapter. Decided to make Evelyn and Hook's meeting a little sooner into the story. I for one thought she had one too many baths. Any questions, email me: snapeyboyyahoo.com.au 

Evelyn was already awake before Peter had come to wake her for breakfast. The dream had returned to her, and for that moment in time she wanted to ask Peter who the man was he killed. 

"Coming?" Peter asked, sprinkling a fresh load of pixie dust over Evelyn's head. 

"Yes". Evelyn replied, giving the Jolly Roger a final look, and following down after Peter. 

"I found these when we took Wendy home. They should fit you". Peter showed Evelyn a pile of clothes that appeared to be woman-like in nature. "Don't know what the Pirates were doing with them. Never had a woman on board before". 

Evelyn gave the clothes a questioning look as if they were going to jump up and do the can-can. 

"Don't worry, the boys won't show up for an hour. You can get changed in there". Peter pointed to a small room that was used for food storage. 

Evelyn picked up the clothes and entered the room. She left the door slightly open so light could get through, and she started to undress. She pulled on a pair of navy pants first, tight fitting to the skin. She liked the feel of them. A shirt followed, white and embroidered red flowers spread across the bodice and the sleeves which flowed out slightly. Evelyn tucked the shirt into her pants. Odd, she thought, as she picked up a black corset. Wouldn't one wear this underneath? Perhaps they did. But she felt the need to put it on over the top. She frowned a little as there was no one around to help with the lace. But Tinkerbell must have read her mind, for you see, the little fairy was waiting behind the door and peeking every so often to be sure Evelyn was all right. 

"Hello, Tinkerbell". Evelyn greeted, pushing the door open a little. "You don't mind helping?" 

The fairy shook her head and flew behind Evelyn. For a fairy, she was strong. Evelyn yelped in surprise as Tinkerbell yanked at the strings, pulling them tight. "Ugh…" Evelyn moaned, praying none of her ribs would break as a result. Soon it was over, and all that was left was a pair of stiletto like knee-high boots. She put them on, buckled them up, and put on her weapons belt. Finally, Evelyn ran her fingers through her sleek hair and exited, to be greeted by six boys. 

"Hello, Evelyn!" They all chimed. "Are you our mother?" 

"Mother? Goodness…" Evelyn looked up at Peter for an answer. Peter smirked in response. "I… don't know. Perhaps". 

"Peter told us you were coming, we know you're Wendy's cousin". Informed the largest of the boys. "I'm Tootles". He introduced. 

"I'm Slightly. Slightly Soiled". A younger boy outstretched his hand, noticed the dirt, grinned sheepishly and withdrew it.  

"I'm Nibbs". Said another boy. 

"I'm Curly". Evelyn knew why, for the boy had blonde curly hair. 

"We're the twins". Said two boys at once, Evelyn started to introduce herself but Peter cut in. 

"This is our new mother. She is to tell us stories!"

"Stories? But Peter…" 

"Please be our mother!" Chimed the boys at once. 

Evelyn heard Tinkerbell giggling nearby. She thought for a moment, and smiled. "All right". All six boys barrelled her over in a hug, Tinkerbell laughing until her wings turned pink. 

Breakfast ended in a story. Evelyn told the boys a less graphically involved story about one of her adventures in Germany. They appeared entranced, if only they knew it actually happened to her. 

"Well, it's the third day". Peter announced once the story was finished. "And you all know what that means". 

"Look around the Jolly Roger!" Exclaimed the twins. "Oh boy!" 

"Look around the Jolly Roger? But Peter, I thought you had been stepping onto the deck". Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him. "Why haven't you been stepping on deck?" 

Peter glanced from one boy to the other, all boys gulped, and turned back to Evelyn. 

"There's a curse on it". Peter shrugged. "I tried to get on board once and it felt like my entire body was on fire". 

"So, you just spend the entire day… looking around the vicinity of the ship". Evelyn laughed a little. "Sounds like fun. Count me in". 

"You should stay here". Peter informed. "It could be dangerous". 

"Peter, let me tell you something of danger. Do you recall the story I just told you?" She eyeballed him and he dared not flinch. "That actually happened to me. So do not tell me it could be dangerous". 

"All right… boys, I want all of you to stay here. Evelyn, come with me". 

The two left the underground home, the boys not daring to protest after what they had just witnessed. 

The same feeling of sorrow filled Evelyn's heart as she approached the Jolly Roger. She had to fight it. She had to. Peter hung back a little, Tinkerbell looking nervous. The vision started to replay. Evelyn took a look at Peter who looked away, then she looked back toward the ship. It was now or never. She flew forward a few feet, the heat filling her now. She was very close to the bird's nest. She grit her teeth with intensity as she powered forward, the deck so close but yet it seemed so far. Evelyn cried out in pain as she fell onto the deck, groaning. 

"Lookie what we have 'ere, boys. An angel has fallen from the heavens". A Pirate sneered, touching the end of his revolver. Evelyn gasped and got to her feet. She was surrounded. Fifteen or so pirates glared at her, eyeing her seductively. 

"Ooh, it's been a while since we had one of these!" One commented as he reached forward a greasy hand to touch her hair. Evelyn slapped it away sharply. "Feisty one at that". 

"Let me go or so help me I will kill you all!" Evelyn declared, drawing her sword. The Pirates simply laughed outright, Evelyn unwavering amongst their humour. 

"Go on and try". The first pirate taunted her. But there was a sickening sound of metal through flesh, and Evelyn knew that she did not make that noise. The pirate slumped to the floor as a figure clad in black velvet came forward. All pirates stepped aside, Evelyn finding herself swallowing. 

"I apologise. The men can sometimes get a little… rowdy at the sight of a fine woman". He lifted his head. It was impossible. He was the man whom was swallowed whole by that crocodile. 

"But you're dead", Evelyn whispered, her sword lowering. "I saw it happen, no one could escape that thing alive". 

"Oh but I did. Although I must say, that crocodile made a marvellous wardrobe". He laughed darkly, the Pirates following him. But he raised a hand and the laughing ceased.  

"Who are you?" Evelyn pressed, lifting her head to meet his eyes. But the second it did, a shiver flew down her spine. 

"Didn't Pan choose to inform you? Dear me. My lady, I am the Captain of this ship". He outstretched his arms and the sun glinted on the tip of the hook that replaced his right hand. "James Hook". 

"No… this is impossible". Evelyn stepped back. "I don't understand". 

"Only those that have a purpose to be on board my ship can break through the barrier which I put up myself, and you my dear, you have a purpose". Hook glanced her up and down. "Take her away". 

Pirates grabbed Evelyn's arms and she struggled, her sword clattering to the ground. "Wait!" She said, valuing her life and putting her spy techniques to the test. "I can tell you where Peter Pan now lives". 

Hook, who had turned away from the scene, turned back. An eyebrow arched and he walked toward her. "Normally he would blindfold those new to his crew. But I suppose you were one of the lucky ones. However, if you are lying to me, I will not be happy". 

"I am not lying to you". Evelyn sneered through grit teeth, pulling herself forward from the Pirate's grasps. "Let me go and I shall prove it". 

"No". Hook lowered his gaze. "I will not let you go. Not yet. We have some business to sort out, then I may consider your proposal. Take her away". 

Evelyn decided struggling would not help as she let herself be dragged from the man she cried for upon witnessing his supposed death. 

It felt like a couple of hours since Evelyn was thrown into a tiny cabin. Hook had taken possession of her precious weapons, and her shoulder was beginning to bleed again. Probably due to the stress. She sighed and sat on the bed, her hands and feet bound with a thick brown rope. It wasn't the first time she was in this situation. And besides, being captured by Hook wasn't such a bad thing. The door to her cabin opened and in strolled the very man himself, Evelyn forced herself to look away, as Hook closed the door dramatically with his foot. 

"I've decided to reconsider", he began, pulling up a chair and sitting himself on it. "I figured you would make an _excellent_ Pirate, perhaps my Second in Command". His eyes met Evelyn's as she turned her head back to face him. "You can have everything you have ever wanted. No one has ever regretted being in my service". 

Evelyn snorted. "I'd rather sleep with Hitler". 

Hook looked hurt. "Oh, that has just crushed my heart". He then chuckled, and sat beside her, using his left hand to gently caress her cheek. "Such a fiery temper for someone so young…" And then he slapped her. Evelyn's head snapped around and she grunted, as hair flung into her eyes and mouth. Her cheek stung violently. 

"Do that again and you'll loose your other hand". Evelyn snarled, as she spat out the hair in her mouth. 

"In your current state?" Hook smirked, gesturing to her bound hands and feet. "Unless you have some sort of magical ability, I'd like to see you try". 

"What do you want with me?" Evelyn sighed, his very presence next to her causing her to become flustered. 

"I already told you". Hook said, and he suddenly noticed that Evelyn's eyes had rolled into the back of her head. She was out cold. "Smee…!"


	3. Chapter III Updated

Chapter III

A/N: I've made the fight scene longer, and a little more information about Evelyn's past. Hope you guys like it. 

Evelyn awoke. And screamed. Smee's horrid little face was staring at her. 

"Dear God what a sight to wake up to". Evelyn sneered, as the smell of the salts entered her nostrils. "Get off me!" 

"Yes, Ma'am". Smee obeyed, quickly scurrying to the floor as Hook strolled in with his usual smug expression. 

"So you're awake then? Good. And I see Smee has performed a good job of patching you up as well". He gestured to her shoulder, in which Evelyn touched. She could feel stiches in it. She scowled up at him. 

"Come, girl. No need to be like that. After all, with you being my Second in Command I expect _some_ respect". Hook picked up a lettuce leaf that sat upon a food tray near Evelyn's bed and began to eat it. 

"I do hope you're not going to eat all my meal". She muttered, forcing herself to watch Hook as he sat beside her. 

"Of course not. You do need your strength, Miss…" 

"_Captain_ Evelyn Townsend". She growled. "Of the British Secret Service". As Hook's expression changed from seriousness to humour, Evelyn was horrified inside. 

"Oh Smee, she's a _spy_! How wonderful! Oh she'd be a perfect asset to our crew!" Then, Hook's smile faded. "And to aid me in catching Pan". 

It was then that Evelyn realised she had promised Hook the location of Peter Pan's new hideout. She saw Peter's face in her mind, the look of disappointment he may give upon being captured by the Pirates. Peter had after all, saved her life. 

"You won't find him". Evelyn said confidently. "Because… _I'll never tell…_"

She suddenly regretted saying what she did when Hook slapped her. Again. 

"It is surprising that you have had a sudden change of heart, perhaps your proposal was a spur of the moment action – valuing your life above others". His eyes bored into her own. "Watch your tongue or you'll be next to walk the plank". He sneered, his face just mere centimetres from her own. 

"Make me". Evelyn retorted, equalling Hook's sneer. 

Smee on the other hand found this little interaction rather amusing. "Oh come now. You're acting like an old married…" 

"SMEE!" Hook shouted, causing Evelyn to jump. "Shut… _up_!" 

"Sorry, Cap'n". 

"And as for you", Hook glared in Evelyn's direction once more. "You will sleep tonight and I will return in the morning. Hopefully then you will have decided to join my crew otherwise suffer the fate of other failed Pirates". 

And with that, Hook left, Smee in tow. 

"GAH!" Evelyn bellowed as she threw herself back into a laying position. "Why do all men have to be such… _bastards!_" 

Within the next hour, she had fallen asleep, the same dream returning, and this time she could see who the man was that attacked the one she loved. It was Peter Pan. 

Hook returned to his cabin to brood in silence. He slammed his goblet down in frustration, curious as to why the newcomer had come to him wearing the clothes of the previous Captain of this ship – he had killed her himself. Hook rose from his desk and strode to the window, peering up at the night sky. Their faces were indeed familiar. The previous Captain had sired only but one heir. She had sent the child to London to be watched by her sister – Mary Darling. Hook witnessed the entire event unfolding before him as if he had stepped back in time. Yes, the woman had known he was attempting to murder her. She sent the child fearing Hook would kill her as well. Was it possible, that this Evelyn Townsend was the daughter of Athena, the Captain of this very ship? Hook tried to picture Athena's face once more. The same dark hair. The same fiery soul. But her eyes were different. They were green, like her mother's, but Evelyn's held a bloodlust that Hook had seen only once before. 

A Captain of a deadly ship known as the Black Pearl. A Captain, whose name was Barbossa. A Captain who is now dead. Hook smiled to himself. He would use this information to unleash Evelyn's brutality. 

Dawn broke and it didn't surprise Evelyn when the door to her room opened loudly. She was already well awake, the nightmare making her unable to sleep. She was angry with Peter. He hadn't even attempted to rescue her, even if he knew where she was. Surely the mermaids would of told him. But being the jealous beings they were, she doubted it. She started to think about  the stitches in her temple, peering around for a sharp object to cut them out. It had been a few days, and she felt her wound was healed. But how was she to cut them out? Her hands were tied behind her. 

Evelyn tilted her head slightly as Smee shuffled in with breakfast. A brief smile crept across her face. 

"So, what's it like?" She asked. 

"What's what like?" The little man repeated, turning his attention to her. 

"Being Hook's slave". 

"That's _Captain_ Hook to you". Smee growled, attempting to be vicious but only making Evelyn smile wider. 

"You didn't answer my question". Evelyn sat up. "Say uh, what about untying me, hey? It's not like I'm going to leave". 

"But the Cap'n's orders were to leave you here. Tied up. Because Pan taught you to fly". 

Evelyn shrugged. "Oh but, a certain body part of mine is itchy. And I can't exactly reach it with my hands tied, and it would look rather awkward if I attempted to scratch it against the wall…" 

Smee wrinkled his nose at the thought. "Promise you won't leave?" 

"Promise". Evelyn grinned as Smee cut her ropes. "And guess what, the itch has stopped". 

To Smee's surprise, Evelyn had leapt up in the air and kicked him in the jaw, causing him to land heavily on the ground. 

"Smee? What was that?" Came Hook's voice from the top of the stairs. Evelyn heard the unsheathing of a sword. 

"Blast", she muttered, and quickly looked around the room. And on Smee's belt, was his sword. "Brilliant", she picked up the sword and pressed her back against the wall near the stairs as Hook ventured down. The scene felt oddly familiar as Hook came closer, taking slower steps. Evelyn's heart raced with adrenalin. 

"Smee…?" 

Evelyn leapt out before Hook, her sword pointed at his throat. Or so she thought. To her horror, he had amazingly quick reflexes and he had blocked her attempted blow. 

He made 'Tut-Tut' noises at her, shaking his head ever so slightly in pretend disappointment. Hook continued to stride forward, Evelyn being forced to move back, their swords still locked together in the process. 

"I do hope this is not a duel to the death, my dear". Hook said with a slight smirk. "Because I really don't want to have to feed your carcass to the sea". 

"You won't be". Snarled Evelyn, confidently. "For it is your body that I will be feeding to the sea". 

She broke the swords loose and attempted an upper hand cut to Hook's right shoulder. He spun to the left, as Evelyn attempted another swipe at his midsection, which Hook blocked easily. 

They continued to slash and parry, eventually their footwork causing the two to venture up onto the main deck to the view of the surprised crew. 

"Lucky for me…" Evelyn said with a grunt as she blocked a powerful blow to her chest, her own sword just mere centimetres from her bosom. "I am rather glad I took up fencing lessons during my Secret Service training". She knew they would come in handy some day, and although Peter had asked her if she knew anything about sword fighting, Evelyn didn't think at the time those skills were of use. 

Hook didn't seem to care. He on the other hand was rather impressed at Evelyn's skill. She fought just like him, and will most likely beat Pan in battle if she had the chance. Unfortunately for Hook's sake, Evelyn didn't consider this as a friendly battle. Her blows became fiercer, but what ended it was the wrong move where she spun out of the way, Hook catching her with his arm and throwing her hard against the wall. 

"You need to think ahead". He snarled, his words coming out like acid. "Otherwise, my next move could of meant your death". 

Their swords were locked up hard against Evelyn's chest, and her head peered through the top half of the X. Hook raised his right hand and brought the tip of his hook under Evelyn's ear, and she forced herself not to beg for mercy. 

But still Hook continued to tease her. "To me this scene seems familiar. Tell me, did you know your mother?" 

Evelyn found words escaping her lips. "N… no". 

"I happened to". Hook's breath smelt foul upon her face. "Would you like me to tell you who she was?" 

"No". Evelyn replied. His hook was cold, and the side of it was now touching her neck. "She was a respected woman. My Aunt told me so". 

"And what of your father, did your Aunt ever tell you who he was?" Hook knew he was getting closer to forcing Evelyn to break into anger. 

"My mother was raped. My father was never mentioned in my family". Evelyn snarled, her breathing intensifying as she looked for an escape route. 

"Funny how much you resemble your mother, such a beautiful creature. Like a newborn lamb, soon to be slaughtered". 

As Evelyn met his eyes, she could feel him trying to force her to realise what had happened in the past. "You…" She whispered. "You killed my mother". 

"Smart little thing, aren't you? And now it is time for me to kill you". 

"No, you won't!" Evelyn snapped. She pushed her head to the left as Hook had his hook pressed against the right side of her neck. She then breathed in and slid under his legs, barrel rolling to stand behind him, sword poised as if challenging him. 

Hook turned, surprised at the sudden escape yet pleased. He had done it. She now charged for him, sword raised high, Hook ducked to the right and swung his sword at her midsection, Evelyn bringing it down seconds before impact. 

"Well, well, look who has come out of their shell". Hook teased, spinning himself out of the lock and Evelyn raising her sword to strike his neck, but he stopped her easily. "Not bad, for a bastard child". 

"I am going to kill you". Evelyn promised. "In this world or the next". 

Hook laughed out loud, the other Pirates still too frozen to do anything to help. "Good luck". He nodded to Smee who stood behind Evelyn, and brought the hilt of his revolver hard on the back of her head. Blackness swam around her, Hook's dark smile the last thing she saw before blacking out and landing on the deck with a thud. 

"Take her back to the cabin, tie her up _properly_, Smee". Hook marched back to his own, picking up Evelyn's sword along the way, tossing it into the air and catching it seconds after he holstered his own. "I will deal with her appropriate punishment later". He disappeared inside, the door slamming shut. 

Smee looked down at Evelyn whose eyes were still partly open from the harsh impact to her skull. Her dark curls were caught in the slit of her open mouth, some tiny strands waving as she breathed peacefully. Smee frowned and dragged the woman to her cabin like the Captain ordered. 


	4. Chapter IV Updated

Chapter IV

Evelyn groaned and opened her eyes. She groaned further upon noticing her splitting headache resulting in Smee's attack. As she recalled the events of the previous day, Evelyn felt Hook was lying to her. Surely her mother was not a Pirate. Evelyn reached up to rub her head. She sighed for her hands were tied, but she was tied in a different position this time. Tied against her bed pole, and tied tightly to that extent. She looked up and around, thinking she could perhaps flip her way out, but her legs were bound and her feet were tied tighter than before. She tried to wriggle her ankles free, but it pained her to do so. Evelyn sighed and hung her head. The door opened and in toddled Smee, Hook striding in soon after. 

"I bet you find this rather amusing". She snarled, glaring from Smee to Hook, letting her gaze linger longer upon the tall man before her. "I hate to disappoint you. I am terrible at pole dancing". 

"I would have forced you to do so if I desired such an action from you". Hook nodded to Smee, who produced a dagger and a rolled up piece of yellowed parchment. "You are the heir of Athena Townsend and you will join my crew, or you will suffer the fate of your mother". 

"If you killed my mother, why are you so desperate for me to be a part of your god forsaken crew?" Evelyn asked, pained. 

"The answer is rather complicated. Smee, cut her down". 

Smee stepped forward and used the dagger to free Evelyn's bonds. She fell forward a little, rubbing her pained wrists. 

"If you do not answer me, then you will kill me. For I will not join your crew". Evelyn rose to full height as she finished her sentence which made Hook pale a little. 

"Leave us, Smee". 

"Yes, Cap'n". Smee left the articles upon the bed and left without another word. When the door shut with a click, Hook sat, gesturing for Evelyn to sit as well. She refused to do so. 

"Must you make this difficult?" He asked her. 

Sighing, she gave in and sat beside him. 

"Firstly, I will explain the significance of the barrier to you. A long time ago I met a witch, who gave me this powerful curse that will protect anything I desire upon my death – or my saying so. In repayment I had to give her the one thing in which I desired". Hook shook his head, unable to think that he was talking so emotionally. "Your mother was once the Captain of this very ship. And I desired to hold that position, perhaps a year or so after she rescued me from certain death. During the time I was plotting for her demise, she gave birth to you". The man sighed, noticing the look Evelyn gave him. "I am not your father". He continued when Evelyn looked a little more releaved. "I desired to be her. To hold her rank, to have the respect the men gave her". He paused, to look at Evelyn, whose eyes were downcast and staring at the floor. "In return for the protection curse, I had to kill your mother and give the old witch her soul". 

A tear fell from Evelyn's eye and it hit the dusty floor. She held her anger back. 

"Time was growing short. To kill Athena was a task all others before me had failed. She was stronger than I, more skilled. But I had no choice. I seduced her, forcing her to bed with me after she birthed you. I had no knowing of your existance and your mother's return to her sister's, giving you into her care". Hook took the time to think of his next words. "But, I knew I would have to kill her in her sleep. As she slept, I dropped the poison the old witch gave me which would trap her soul in the same flask once the poison was free, upon her tongue. She died, instantly, for a few seconds after the flask was filled with a warming glow that I later returned to the old witch. She destroyed your mother's soul, sending it to hell for eternity". 

"No!" Evelyn screamed, starting to bash at Hook's shoulders. "You bastard… how could you…" 

Hook, overcome with anger, slapped Evelyn hard and she fell heavily onto the bed, sobbing from his blow. "Listen to me!" He snarled. Evelyn's sobs grew softer as she curled into a ball. "The curse was to protect the Jolly Roger from anyone whom wished to Captain the ship if I were to die. After Pan brought my ship back to Neverland, I applied the curse upon the shore. My crew was reinstated, and the effect was to show the last battle fought on my ship, bringing great sorrow and pain to those who come near, unless they had a purpose. Pan never had a purpose except to steal and play make-believe. But, I know you have a purpose. And that purpose is to follow in your mother's footsteps". 

Evelyn at that moment rose from her sobbing position to glance at Hook. Her eyes were stained red, tears still squeezing out. "You're guilty". 

"Of course not, how could you suggest something like that". Hook spluttered. "I just… assume… that is what your mother wanted of you". 

"To join your crew, to be treated like a slave, to be spat upon and eventually killed if I do not please you? Do your really think that a woman you admired so much would want that of her daughter?" Evelyn's chest heaved with unexpressed emotion. "I do not believe you for one second to say that you are not guilty for what you did to my mother". 

Hook simply glared at her. His face was emotionless, his eyes showed nothing but anger. As if the expression never changed. 

"You have twelve hours to decide. If you have not come to a decision by the time I see you next, I will kill you". He rose. 

"Wait…" Evelyn said, grabbing onto his wrist. He turned his head, and glanced down at her as if she were an animal. "I'll join your crew". 

"Good". Hook glanced at the items Smee left behind. "I will return later this evening to finalise the contract. In the meantime, I suggest you read it". He shrugged off her hand in a smooth movement, reached over for the contract, and flung it into Evelyn's lap. They shared a heated stare, Evelyn's expression of confused admiration, Hook's void. He left her alone, a dark emotion flooding Evelyn's thoughts as she unravelled the contract. 

1: Every man has a vote in affairs of the moment; has equal title to the fresh provisions, or strong liquors, at any time seized, and use of them at pleasure, unless a scarcity make it necessary, for the good of all, to vote a retrenchment.   
  
2: Every man shall obey civil command; the captain shall have one full share and a half in all prizes. the quartermaster, carpenter, boatswain, and gunner shall have one share and quarter.  
  
3: If any man shall offer to run away, or keep any secret from the company, he shall be marroon'd with one bottle of powder, one bottle of water, one small arm, and shot.   
  
4: If any man shall steal any thing in the company, or game, to the value of a piece of eight, he shall be marroon'd or shot.   
  
5: If at any time we should meet with another marrooner (that is, pirate) that man shall sign his articles without consent of our company, shall suffer such punishment as the captain and company shall think fit.   
  
6: That man that shall strike another, whilst these articles are in force, shall receive Moses's Law (that is 40 Stripes lacking one) on the bare back.   
  
7: That man that shall snap his arms, or smoke tobacco in the hold, without cap to his pipe, or carry a candle lighted without lantern, shall suffer the same punishment as in the former article.   
  
8: That man that shall not keep his arms clean, fit for an engagement, or neglect his business, shall be cut off from his share, and suffer such other punishment as the captain and company shall think fit.   
  
9: If any man shall lose a joint in time of engagement, he shall have 400 pieces of eight: if a limb, 800.   
  
10: If at any time you meet with a prudent woman, that man that offers to meddle with her, without her consent, shall suffer Death.   
  
11. The penalty for bringing a woman aboard in disguise is death.   
  
12. Gambling with cards and money is forbidden.   
  
13. No one may leave the crew until each man has made 1,100 pounds. 

(For those of you that didn't know, the Pirate's Code is from the movie The Pirates of the Caribbean) 

She closed her eyes, letting the last of her tears fall. Opening her eyes once more, she was unsure if this was the right thing to do. Would her mother really wanted this to happen to her daughter? Of course Hook was guilty of what he did. The man was so bitter because her mother was dead. Evelyn sighed and opened her eyes, to see Smee before her, waving a dagger under her nose dangerously. 

"What do you want, Satan's little helper?" Snarled Evelyn.

"I hope you've read it all, anyone who does not abide by the code shall be punished". Smee cackled, putting the dagger aside and dashing to a tray that he recently bought down. "Muscat?" 

"Please… I need one". Evelyn put the contract aside, Smee handing her a goblet. Evelyn put it to her lips and took a sip, smiling at the sensation it gave her. "It is late afternoon… no reason why one cannot get drunk now". 

"Now you're talking!" Smee lifted his own goblet. "To piracy". 

Evelyn's eyes glazed over and smiled a small smile, as she raised her own goblet. "To piracy". And the two sipped together. 

Night fell, but Evelyn was not in her cabin. She, Smee and several other Pirates were on the main deck. All were drunk to the core, Evelyn dancing around and singing 'Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend' at the top of her lungs, performing somewhat explicit dance moves around poles and the pirates. She didn't have that bad a voice when drunk even, she could have easily been confused as a bar singer. She spun on her toes and fell into the arms of one Pirate as he dipped her, and she sung out loud "Cause that's when those louses, go back to their spouses, Diamonds…" He flung her into the arms of another Pirate. "…are a…" and another. "…Girl's… best…" And a final one which dipped her, and she whispered "…friend…" Evelyn gasped as she looked up into his eyes. The Pirate was Hook. He dropped her and marched off, the other Pirates stepping away to make room. 

"Who encouraged her to drink?" He demanded, glaring at everyone in turn. Evelyn was giggling on her back now. "Who!" Hook declared, raising his hook menacingly. 

Timidly, Smee stepped forward, drunk himself. "Twas me, Cap'n". 

Hook turned at the voice, keeping a stern expression but soon smirked. "Oh Smee, trust you to do such a thing". 

"Captain Hook…" Evelyn called, now fully risen and grinning from ear to ear. "Such a fine, upstanding man like yourself shouldn't be so aggravated by a wee little drink". 

Hook now turned back to face Evelyn. She truly was drunk. Her voice slurred with a bad attempt at seductiveness and humour. All eyes were upon him now, as if they were wanting him to shoot her then and there. "Jukes, take her to her cabin". Hook uttered, almost as if he were to choke. 

Bill Jukes stepped forward and took Evelyn by the arm. "Come on, girlie. You heard the Cap'n". He was a little more sober than the others. 

"Oh but you see, I don't want to go back to my cabin. I just _love_ the fresh air!" Evelyn threw her arms in the air as Jukes let go, and she marched forward to Hook. "Don't you? It makes one so… dashing". 

"I highly doubt dashing is the word for it. Leave the deck before I throw you off it". Hook snarled at her, not moving an inch. 

"No". Evelyn smirked. "I want to dance…" 

Frustrated, Hook pushed Evelyn off him hard as she tried to drape her arms around his neck. She landed heavily on the deck, blacking out on the second bounce. "Jukes, now you will take her back to her cabin". 

"Yes, Cap'n". Jukes dragged Evelyn by her hair. 

"And Smee, I want a word with you in mine". 

Hook left the deck in fury, not making any eye contact with any of his crewmen as he marched past. Smee shuffled behind him like a shadow. 

"Not again". Moaned Evelyn as she awoke, rubbing her head. "Argh!" She shouted, covering her eyes from the bright sunlight that poured through her window. "Hangover…" She shut the pillow over her head. This time, she was not tied up on the pole of her bedpost. But on her bed, unbound. 

"Nasty things, aren't they?" Came an all too familiar voice, Evelyn bolting upright, clutching the pillow against her chest. 

"What happened last night…?" She asked, rubbing her forehead to try and remove the fuzziness from her eyesight. 

Hook rose from his seat some distance away from Evelyn's bed. He calmly handed her a goblet. "Drink this. It helps". 

Evelyn took the goblet and sniffed it. "Urgh, what is it?" 

"A mixture of ingredients too unpleasant to mention. But it will not kill you". 

Evelyn blocked her nose with her fingers and swallowed the drink whole. She spluttered, nearly vomiting on the floor. Somehow she kept it down. "That's disgusting, you could kill someone without the need for poison with that drink". 

Hook looked offended. "A pirate's best friend, my dear". He smirked at her. 

"But, it does work". Evelyn smiled, then frowned. "Why are you here?" 

"The contract requires to be signed. Now. Usually if someone reads the code and does not sign it, they die after twenty four hours". 

"Rough business, hey". Evelyn shrugged. "All right. Let me sign the damn thing. I surely do not want you carving my name on my tombstone". 

"Who informed you I was going to allow a tombstone?" Hook glanced at her, Evelyn returning it with a scowl. 

"Shut up and give me a pen". 

"A what?" 

"A pen. You write with it". 

You see, Hook had only ever used quills in his lifetime. He had no idea what a pen was. But when Evelyn informed him that you wrote with it, he shook his head. "We sign the contract in blood". 

"You lot really do like to adore the sight of blood, don't you?" 

Hook did not reply. He unravelled the contract, and drew up the knife that came with it. "I am going to make you my Quartermaster, and my second". He added. "If I am to die in battle, you shall take up my sword and finish it on behalf of me". 

Evelyn swallowed. "Why?" She asked. 

"For they were the positions your mother gave me". 

Evelyn outstretched her hand and looked away, closing her eyes. Cool fingers touched hers and there was a small spark waiting to be intensified deep within her heart upon that moment of interaction. She swallowed as a cut was made on her index finger, and she looked around, to sign her name. The dagger was not used at all. But she noticed something odd after her signature. Her name was there, as was her rank. But… The Black Rose? 

"Twas my mother's name". Hook answered for her. But there were no further conversation about it. She briefly wondered what her mother's nickname was. She lifted her finger quickly off the parchment and sucked the wound, as Hook rolled up the parchment with a satisfied smile. 

"Welcome aboard. Perhaps you could aid me in finding Peter Pan's hideout?" He touched Evelyn's warm cheek with the back of his hand and left her alone, in complete and utter amazement. The Black Rose. A name which James Hook's mother was known by. But the dagger was left behind, and Evelyn took the opportunity to remove the unseen stitches from her temple at last. 

Spring time had come and Peter's promise was that Wendy would return to Neverland in order to aid with Spring cleaning. But, when Peter let it slip that Evelyn was in Neverland, Wendy was eager to know where her favourite cousin was. 

"I don't know". Replied Peter, disheartened. He lowered his head and frowned. "She went for a bath about a month ago and since hadn't returned". 

Wendy, who had just turned Eighteen last month, eyed Peter in surprise. "Do you think Hook has her?" 

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. There are rumours of a new Pirate on board, called the Black Rose". 

"The Black Rose? What kind of name is that? It sounds like a ship to me". Wendy gave Peter a comforting look. "I'm sure she's all right". 

"Evelyn wouldn't become a Pirate, would she? After rescuing her from down there…" 

"No, Peter. Evelyn isn't that type. She wouldn't go behind your back like that". Wendy noticed Peter was looking slightly upset. She still felt for Peter deeply, but she had a love for another which was why Peter returned to Neverland. 

Peter nodded firmly. "You're right, perhaps she returned home and didn't let me know…" He shrugged, again. "Wendy, do me a favour". 

"What's that, Peter?" Wendy asked softly. 

"If Evelyn has joined Hook's ranks, do not kill her. We will kidnap her, and try to turn her back to our side". Peter began to hover off the ground. "I'm going to see what I can find out from the Mermaids". And with that, Peter left.

A new presence was in Neverland. Unknown to he as to how he got there, he still continued to walk as if he were still in Tortuga. Drunk and smelling of fresh ale, this man was not one to be meddled with. He stumbled and rose to his full height, sniffing the fresh air and grinning. Now he knew where he was. His body turned to face the ocean to his right, and eyed the Jolly Roger to the north-west. He made haste to get there quickly. 

Night had fallen and Evelyn's 'coronation' as Quartermaster took place within the Galley. Very quickly she realised that she had been the first woman in History to receive such a rank. There were, however a few famous female Captains that even she knew about. 

She sat at Hook's right hand, a well recognisable position as no one dared to sit at his right hand unless invited. And even that was a rare occasion. She laughed openly at a joke Bill Jukes made, her smile alone seeming to bring warmth to those present. 

"No vulgarity in the presence of women, Bill. Even you should know that". Said Hook, raising a goblet to his lips. 

"Oh Captain, I don't mind. Really". Evelyn said with a slur. Perhaps she had drunk one rum too many. "The things they said in Germany…" She tilted her head to the side. "That's odd. I don't remember why I was in Germany". 

All fell silent upon the mention of those words. The men at the table stared at Evelyn, as her facial expression turned blank. 

"We all suffer from slight memory loss, Rose. Nothing to worry about". Hook confirmed, and it brought a little ease to everyone's minds as the drinking continued. 

"Captain!" Shouted a voice from the entrance to the Galley. "Captain, some fool just stumbled aboard our ship!" 

Hook's eyes shot up to the owner of that voice who happened to be a Pirate that joined before Evelyn. "Well? Have you killed him?" 

The Pirate shook his head, and was soon greeted by a bullet through his chest. Hook lowered his still smoking pistol and rose. 

"Rose, you will come with me. Smee, dispose of the mess". 

Evelyn quickly jumped from her seat, stumbling a little, and kept a firm grip on her pistol as she slowly ventured up to the deck a few inches behind Hook. Then, she saw him. A dark shadow leaning against the main mast, sipping on a stolen bottle of rum. 

"You…!" Declared Hook. "Barbossa informed me you were Marooned!" 

"Yes. Was. But as you can see, I am perfectly fine. And I still have that one shot". As the figure ventured or rather stumbled forward, he turned out to be slightly shorter than Hook and wore rather old and out-dated Pirate's attire. He had black dreadlocks with beads placed throughout, and had a small beard and moustache like Hook. "Mind if I stay a while, until I figure out where the hell I am?" 

Hook's gaze fell upon Evelyn who was admiring this man's form, then it returned to the man before him. 

"After so many attempts of me trying to end your life, Jack, do you really think I'd have you aboard _my_ ship?" Hook snarled. "Oh all right. You can have his cabin". A finger pointed to the body Smee was dumping overboard. 

"Charmed…" Jack took another swig from the bottle, then noticed Evelyn. "So this is the Black Rose then?" 

"Got it in one". Declared Evelyn from over Hook's shoulder. 

"And to think I thought she was as ugly as your backside, brother". Jack smirked. 

Hook's nostrils flared. "Get out of my sight. And don't touch anything that isn't yours. With the exception of the cabin. Smee! Show Mr Sparrow his cabin!" 

"Jack… Sparrow?" Asked Evelyn with her eyebrow raised. 

"My constantly drunk half-brother". Answered Hook, and without another word disappeared into the Galley. 

"Sorry to trouble you, miss… Rose is it? Hi, Jack Sparrow. Captain". He shot out his grimy hand and Evelyn quickly took it, then proceeded to wipe her hand on Smee's shirt. 

"Hook tried to kill you?" Evelyn asked. "Why?" 

Jack shrugged his shoulders, then whispered into her ear "Do you have any more rum?" 

Evelyn rolled her eyes then led the drunken pirate into the Galley below. 

Peter Pan hovered around the outskirts of the Jolly Roger, hoping to find anything that seemed unusual. He heard the splash of yet another one of Hook's downfalls entering the water, and the various sea-beasts devouring its meal. Not too unusual. Peter sighed and rolled onto his stomach in the air, resting his chin on his palm. Tinker Bell finally decided to make her appearance and made slight happy jingle noises in his ear. 

"So Evelyn didn't return to London?" Repeated Peter in a placid tone. "Are you sure you checked everywhere where Wendy told you?" 

The tiny Fairy nodded. 

"Even the hospitals?" 

Once again, Tink nodded. 

"It only leaves one option. Evelyn is aboard Hook's ship. And I wouldn't be surprised if he had killed her by now…" Peter quickly returned to his hide-out to tell Wendy his brief theory. 

A while later...

Rose had retired early one evening, much to the Captain's distaste. But she didn't care, she needed the rest. Slowly she was beginning to forget, and slowly her name was more commonly known as Rose, or Black Rose. Evelyn was just a thorn in everyone's side, and had since been removed and thrown overboard. She didn't mind, of course. Pan was history, and she already had a plan well sought out in order to succeed in his capture. She would tell the Captain, and she would be rewarded. Perhaps in a good way. Rose unbuckled her weapons belt that contained her sheathed sword and holstered pistol, which she proceeded to gently lay it on the seat nearest to her bed. It had been a month since she entered Neverland, perhaps more, who knows. And she really couldn't care less what happened to her own country, let alone a pathetic little boy who caused her Captain so much pain. Rose unravelled her long locks, black curls tumbling over her slender shoulders that had firmed over the last few weeks from daily exercise routines involving sword techniques. A shirt hung off her shoulders, exposing her bare, now tanned skin. But the minute she felt a hand brush over it, Rose quickly exposed her dagger and spun around, holding it dangerously close to the intruder's throat. 

Which happened to belong to Captain Hook. 

"I… err… sorry…" Rose said shortly, as she placed her dagger back on the dressing table. 

"You obviously didn't read rule number ten properly. If I dare say proceeded to touch you further without your permission, you had the right to kill me then and there". He tilted his head to the side, but then noticed the startled look upon his Second's face. 

"I couldn't kill you. Never. Even if I did, I would have to end my own life as a result". Rose replied. 

"But judging your recent performance, I'd say you were quite capable of performing such a task. Is there a reason why you retired early?" Asked Hook, noting that Rose's shoulder had since healed nicely and all that remained were the stiches that had to be removed otherwise would cause infection. 

Rose shrugged her shoulders, as she picked up a nearby brush and proceeded to brush her hair. "Not really the party type". She felt an odd tingling sensation filling her shoulder, and then a yank of pain. "Why'd you do that for?" She growled, rubbing the source of pain and noticed a stich was missing. 

"Just hold still. It will be over in a minute". Hook tenderly touched Rose's shoulder, his fingers gently pressing against the tiny spots of blood that were forming upon the removal of the stiches. The minute he touched the tiny wounds, the blood vanished. 

Rose grit her teeth as each stitch was removed, all six of them, tears streaming out of her tightly clenched eyes. That pain was nothing compared to what she had been through. But when your stitches were being yanked out, it bloody well hurt. 

"There. Now you'll have a scar you can boast about". Hook said with a smirk. 

"I already have quite a few, thanks". Rose sniffed, finished brushing her hair and sat on her bed. "Why are you here? Really?" 

He sat beside her, his own dark curls brushing against her shoulder, sending unwanted shivers of excitement down her spine. "I was concerned. About you". Then, in a low voice, almost as if he was trying to be seductive, he spoke again. "And I wish to know the whereabouts of Peter Pan". 

"I was just about to get to that". Replied Rose, and as their eyes met, she grinned, darkly. "Pan still believes that I am alive. I know he does. I have seen him floating around here. I can make him trust me, and then, when the time is right, you can strike". 

Hook's smirk widened to that of a venomous smile. "There is more. I can feel it". 

"Yes. There is. I have heard that Wendy Darling has returned to do the usual 'Spring Cleaning'. I can lure Wendy into a trap, making Peter believe that she summoned you to his capture, and I had nothing to do with it". Rose began to chuckle at her own idea. "He will get the shock of his life when he sees me standing by your side, and Wendy's throat cut by my blade". 

Hook simply stared at Rose. She had changed in the last month. More so than he imagined. And hoped. It was more like she was his twin, only in the form of a woman. His eyes narrowed in a midst of amazement and wonder, at how briefly long it took Rose to think of that magnificent plan. Of course, she will have the pleasure of killing Wendy. But it would be he would have the undying lust to rid the world of Pan. Hook nodded to himself in approval, then finally spoke, his words causing Rose's mind to ease with satisfaction. 

"Take this…" Said Hook, as he removed something from around his neck. It was a golden medallion, bearing the infamous skull and crossbones of the Pirates. When Rose took it, it was warm from being so close to Hook's flesh, she gripped it tenderly in her hand as if not wanting to loose his heat. "Hold it in your hand like you are doing now, and will for me to come. And I will feel you in my mind". 

Rose glanced at the medallion briefly in her hand, then her gaze drifted back up to the man before her. "What is it?" 

"All Captains are presented with one upon promotion. The Captain himself is pierced slightly in the heart by the Quartermaster of his new ship, and his blood is poured upon this medallion. The blood seeps into the eyes of the skull, which proceed to glow for a few seconds. If anyone else is given the Captain's medallion, he or in this case she will be connected to the Captain's mind. In other words, I am linked to your soul". 

Rose gulped. He could now read her mind, share her feelings, and she couldn't be able to do anything of the sort to him. "I suppose I should stop thinking dirty thoughts regarding you… I mean… my god I can't believe I said that". She hung her head, and felt Hook's hand caress her own, causing the medallion to enter his palm. He then draped it around her neck. 

"There is one disadvantage. If you will for me to leave you, I will. But each time you do, it will be very difficult for me to return. And our connection will grow smaller. And if our connection fails, my life ends unless the medallion is brought back to me". 

Rose bit her lower lip, eyes falling upon the dangling medallion that had been placed around her neck. "Will Pan recognise this?" She asked him, reminding herself strongly not to break their connection at any cost. 

"No". Hook replied, sternly. "Even if the boy did see it, he would not understand what it meant. You could easily tell him it was something you found on the shoreline, and decided to take it". 

"The skull and crossbones let off a large hint you do realise that, don't you?" Rose retorted as her eyes once again met Hook's. 

"The boy is so stupid he wouldn't see a hint like that if it smacked him in the face and performed the Can-Can". 

Rose chuckled at the very thought. There was a brief interlude of lusting silence that was soon broken by an unwanted violent knock at the door. 

"Cap'n, are you in there, Cap'n!" Came the nasally voice that belonged to Smee. 

Rose looked away and rose from the bed, as she proceeded to gather her nightdress from the wardrobe. 

There was a soft click of the door that indicated Hook had left, and her heart sank. She would leave for Pan's hideout in the morning. 


	5. Chapter V Updated

Chapter V

Rose had watched the sunrise that morning. She leant against the barrier, doing her best to ignore Smee's intense snoring nearby. A light wind started, caressing her cheeks with a warm feel to it. She closed her eyes and smiled, her curls following the wind. As the sun rose, and before it reached above the horizon, she entered her cabin to bathe. He would be waking, soon. What was she going to tell Peter to convince him she was on his side? Rose thought as she drew a sponge around her naked skin. She couldn't sleep the night before, the nightmare that had been plaguing her mind for the past month had returned, changing from a simple kiss to that of a rather erotic nature. But still, she never saw her lover's face, and still saw Peter killing him with a triumphant expression. She sighed and finished bathing, drying herself off. As Rose dressed in a baggy white shirt, with tight brown pants and boots, along with a red sash hanging off her hip; she proceeded to unsheathe her sword and polish it tenderly with the rag nearby. She then buckled her weapons belt on, and tied her long hair back in a single pony tail and a red bandanna that was given to her by Jack Sparrow as a welcoming present. Hook was mortally horrified by that and offered to slash the material to bits, or his brother, whichever got in the way. She stared at her figure in the mirror and smiled softly, as the door to her cabin opened. 

And she wasn't surprised to see Hook venturing down the staircase, just as she tucked the medallion in her shirt, her bosom caressing its cool metal. 

"Remember what we talked about last night. Stay with Pan for a few days, and lure Wendy to us. He will soon be tempted to rescue her. And I thought of something else last night when I left". 

"What's that?" Asked Rose, noticing how close they were standing to each other. 

"Play a damsel. If you and Wendy are both captured then well…" He smiled, rather sickly. 

Rose tilted her head to the side. "Then you shall release me and I will return to your side upon Pan's arrival. And then… I shall kill Wendy". 

Hook simply nodded, sensing Rose's lust for blood will soon be satisfied. They shared a longing compassionate look toward each other, then Rose left her cabin, only to become Evelyn Townsend once more to fulfil her mission. 

As soon as she touched deck and eyed the Cabin boy in the corner, doing his usual job of scrubbing the floors, Evelyn closed her eyes. She applied the fairy dust found in her back pocket of her previous pants, her happy thought filled her, and soon she was floating above the ground. Evelyn departed the Jolly Roger by skimming the top of the water with joy and laughter, before shooting high into the sky and into the forest below. 

And on board that deck, stood Captain Hook, his eyes watching Rose until she could no longer be seen. 

As Evelyn soared triumphantly over the trees, she soon came across the tree house that now belonged to Peter which was situated at the very tree-top. The underground home was only home for the Lost Boys, during intense storms. Hook could never find it. She felt her sword bashing gently against her thigh as the air currents pushed her faster, a gentle voice in her mind telling her to go forth. 

Until she came across a familiar pair of blue eyes. 

"Wendy!" Evelyn declared, spotting her cousin hovering in mid air. 

"Evelyn?!" Replied the baffled teen, her eyes blinking in the midst of confusion and relief. "You're alive!" 

"Of course I am! What did you think I was? Dead?" 

"Slain by Hook more like it". Wendy said, embracing her cousin as they slowly descended toward Peter's tree house. "Peter! Peter! She's back!" 

"What? Who? Evelyn!" Declared Peter as he shot out of the main entrance, giving Evelyn the embrace of a lifetime. "Where have you been?" 

Evelyn displayed a cheeky smile. "Are the lost boys in? I have a wonderful story to tell you all". 

"Lost boys! Lost boys! Evelyn's back! And she's going to tell us a story!" Peter returned to the hut, Wendy and Evelyn on his tail. 

The Tree House itself was something she had almost forgotten. Made entirely from wood and leaves, it contained one large room in which the Lost Boys and Peter slept, followed by a slightly smaller room where Wendy belonged. But Evelyn slept in the hammock near Wendy's window, swaying softly in the breeze. She now sat in Peter's chair, a large grin forming upon her face as she felt her childhood being relived. 

"I did return to London". She said. "I had to. It was my duty to inform my fellow colleagues that I was still alive". Evelyn continued. And then she brandished her sword, a sword of fine silver craft with a golden hilt that seemed to perfectly fit her small hand. "Upon my return, the Prime Minister himself gave me this". 

"Wow". Said the Lost Boys in unison, as the sunlight on cue caused the edge of the brilliant weapon to glint. 

"They gave me fresh clothes to wear, and I realised that I still had some pixie dust left in my back pocket from when Tinker Bell covered me last". Evelyn hovered a few feet still in a sitting position. "I remembered how to fly, and then I came back". 

"What else happened?" Asked Toodles. 

Evelyn noticed the slightly confused expression on Wendy's face, but she gave her cousin a reassuring look that eased her mind. "War was declared over". 

Everyone clapped and cheered. 

"Oh it's great to have you back. Now that you're back, we can go and slaughter Pirates!" Peter said with grand desire. 

Evelyn was the only one who was silenced as everyone once again, cheered, even Wendy. 

"Evelyn?" Came Wendy's gentle voice. "What's wrong?" 

"I've seen enough bloodshed to last two lifetimes. And I do not desire to witness any more. You may do what you like, but I will not be a part of this mutiny". Evelyn tilted her head. She wished for his touch, longed for his touch. Upon seeing the look on Peter's surprise face, something hit Evelyn in a way she never imagined. 

"But Hook! He's got a new Pirate! We can't let him get any more Pirates on board! We have to kill him!" Peter said as he rose, his voice dripping with excitement and hatred. 

Evelyn met Peter's gaze as she descended to the floor and walked toward him. "You may do what you like. But I will not be a part of it". 

"But Evelyn… I thought you wanted to meet Hook…" Said Peter softly, as if teasing her. Oh gods, she so wanted to shout in his face that she had met Hook. That she was his Quartermaster. Now she knew why Hook hated the little brat so much. 

"The barrier, Peter. No one can get through it. I only landed on an empty deck, still wondering why I was kept alive. That was when I returned to London". Evelyn glanced at Peter as she spoke, her eyes narrowing and she continued. "We wait a week before we attack". Said Evelyn, startling everyone. "It will be unexpected. Hook himself wouldn't know what hit him. Peter can lure him into Skull Rock in which the battle will take place". Evelyn ignored the interrogating glare Tinker Bell was giving her as she paced around Peter like a vulture, declaring orders. "And when they do arrive, we will jump out from behind the rocks". 

No one spoke. No one was sure exactly what was going on in Evelyn's mind, only she. Not even Wendy could tell, for Evelyn wore her poker-face, her feelings and thoughts kept only to herself. And him. 

"Evelyn…" Said Peter, finally breaking the silence as everyone let out their held breath. "You've been thinking about this a lot. Haven't you?" 

She simply smiled. "Yes, Peter. I have". Fingers caressed the hilt of her sword. "So. Shall we go to Skull Rock and prepare our traps?" 

Instantly, the Lost Boys leapt to their feet and began to gather ropes that lay around the Tree House, Peter gave Evelyn a cheeky grin and called the Lost Boys into a group as he explained what sort of traps they should use. 

"Wendy", Evelyn said, gently taking her cousin's arm. 

"Yes?" She replied. 

"Stay close to me. Okay?" Evelyn began. "I'll look after you". 

"All right". Wendy said with a brief smile as she hugged her cousin. "You've changed a lot. And I know you won't let us down". 

Evelyn found it very hard to hide her grin as she returned Wendy's embrace, knowing inside, she was about to perform something Hook had never done. Successfully capture Peter Pan. 

James Hook could feel her plans. Full of cunning and deceit, it almost made him wish he could give her a thousand rewards upon her successful return. He sat in his cabin, behind his varnished oak desk, smoking a pipe. And then there were other thoughts she was displaying to him. Surely she must of known he was seeing these. Thoughts of a constant nightmare that ended up in the death of the one she loved. The one she so cherished, and it almost, _almost_ caused some emotion in his frozen heart. Pan killed him. He angrily slammed his fist on his desk, almost feeling Rose's constant pain. Pain over the loss of her son, and the recurring dreams of the one she loved. Hook rose and proceeded to walk to the window where he could clearly see the forest. She was in there somewhere. And it was quite plain to him, that she considered their relationship to be more than crew worthy. Perhaps more of an intimate level. He recalled when he had slept with Rose's mother. There was no emotion in that scene. Nothing. The pair never loved each other, it was just an explosion of lust. But Rose was different. Did he love her? He wasn't sure. But he knew one thing. As he tilted his head to the side and a smile spread across his face, it occurred to Captain James Hook that he was no longer alone. 

Evelyn swung a circle of ropes around her shoulder and lifted into the air, as everyone made their way to Skull Rock to perform the simplest of traps. She had to meet with Hook and warn him, she had to tell him face to face. 

"Are you all right?" Asked Peter as Evelyn threw down the ropes with a pained expression. 

"Fine". She replied, meeting his eyes. "Where's Wendy?" 

"She's with Nibbs, preparing a trap near where the Pirates attempted to drown Michael, John and Princess Tiger Lilly". He gestured over Evelyn's right shoulder. 

"Oh". She smiled softly. "Mind if you help me with this knot?" 

"Sure. Hang man knot I presume?" 

"Indeed". 

When the knot was secure, Evelyn threw the rope up to the top of the main shaft of rock, its back concealing the rope from outsiders. No one would know it was there, upon tripping over it. 

It took probably the entire day for the traps to be set, and Pan decided to call it a day. Everyone returned to the Tree House, Evelyn taking care to know where it was, in order to relay the information to Hook for future references in case Pan escaped this capture. 

As Evelyn returned and the others ate, she rose to make a brief announcement. "I'm just going for a walk… I should be back before dawn". 

"A walk? Why?" Wendy asked. 

"To clear my head. I just can't seem to forget some events that happened during the war, you know. It pains me to sleep at night". And with a nod in Peter's direction, Evelyn departed the Tree House, little did she know she had Tinker Bell following as she landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger.


	6. Chapter VI Updated

Chapter VI 

Rose stared rather unimpressed at the beautiful night sky that hovered above her. Stars glittered as if signalling silent Morse code to her, the moon shining its fullness rather impressively. The loud music and drunken singing coming from the Galley was something she couldn't really stand. And Hook… _James_ forcing her to sing ended it there. Rose made a face as she was forced to relive that moment. The rest of the crew thought she was wonderful, even with the little instruments they had. She sighed and rested her hands over the cool silver railing, this time glancing down at the lake below. She knew James was repaying her for the drunken evening she experienced some nights earlier. 

Then, she heard it. Popping. The popping that caused James to go insane. Rose glanced over the edge and found a large octopus swimming nearby, seeming to be licking its lips to finish off his meal. For you see, after James escaped from the crocodile, another beast swallowed him whole but spat him out. James, thankfully, had made it to shore before the octopus could come back for another taste. 

"Bugger off", Rose scowled. "Don't make me come down there!" 

The octopus stared blankly up at her, as if hurt, then flipped onto his back and continued swimming. 

"I said, Bugger Off!" 

"That's not very nice now is it?" 

Rose started and spun around, her chest heaving with fright as she recognised the man standing before her. "The octopus… he's…" 

"Don't worry about it. As long as he doesn't get on the ship, then I am fine". 

Rose stared rather blankly at James, catching her breath. "You scared the life out of me". 

"I have a habit to do that to people". He smirked. "Won't you come back inside?" 

"No". Rose protested, her lips forming into a sneer. "After you made me sing, you're lucky I haven't packed my things and returned home to London". 

James gave a light hearted laugh that ended with his left hand touching Rose's exposed right arm. "And I would have to go there and get you. Now wouldn't I?" 

"Oh yeah". Rose started, her eyes meeting his. "When I signed that form, I did it in blood". She shuddered. "Then afterward, we did the most immature thing and became Blood Brothers… or brother and sister". She shook her head. "I would of thought you'd have more sense than to suggest something so stupid". 

"All in good fun my dear, all in good fun". James tucked a strand of loose hair behind Rose's ear with his hook, and soon brought that hand by his side. 

"So, I take it you're going to go back in there and finish off your drinking game with Jack Sparrow?" Rose snorted. 

"I had something else in mind". 

Rose found herself being pulled closer to James, so close in fact, she could smell the sweetness of his after-shave. "Murdering Peter Pan?" She stumbled to ask, her words coming out in fast breaths. Gods, he was _handsome. _

"In time…" James drawled, as he suddenly pressed his lips against hers. 

Almost as quickly as it happened, Rose pushed away, looking rather alarmed. He gave her a confused look, one that could not answer the question that was shown on his face as to why she drew away. Then, without warning, Rose threw her arms around James's neck and returned his kiss. 

Their brief moment of passion didn't last, until James felt someone tapping his shoulder. 

"Sorry to interrupt", came the voice of Jack Sparrow. "But I do believe a fight 'as broken out". 

"You will be sorry…" Scowled Hook as he draped his left hand over the hilt of his sword. 

"Don't!" Rose protested. "Look… I'll go sort it out…" 

"Better yet, _Captain_ Sparrow was most likely the one who started this… fight. So _he_ should go and sort it out". Hook allowed his eyes to narrow dangerously as he discovered Jack making a pass at Rose. "And if you lay one finger on her, you will loose it". 

"What about a thumb…?" Jack said. His few words only aggregated Hook further. 

"One more sound…" 

Rose gently placed her hand around Hook's arm, as she eyed Jack rather protectively. "Jack, just don't. We don't need any more bloodshed". 

Rather cockily, as that was Sparrow's character, he threw a thumb and forefinger salute. "Yes, Ma'am. I'll behave. Scouts honour". He stumbled a little. 

"Stop being an ass, Sparrow and sort out that fight". Snarled Hook, as he abruptly shrugged off Rose's arm. 

"Yes Ma'am, I mean…" 

"SPARROW!" Hook bellowed, Rose jumping back rather terrified. 

"Sorry. Sorry, Sir. I'll go and sort it out right away. You wouldn't act this way around me if you were on the Black Pearl…" Jack mumbled to himself as he stumbled down the stairs to the Galley. 

"It embarrasses me that idiot is my brother". Hook shook his head disgusted, as he turned back to face the water. 

"Every family has their faults…" Rose said and offered a smile. "Perhaps Jack was dropped on his head as a child". 

"More like hit over the head. On purpose". 

"Don't be like that. You're lucky you at least have a brother". Rose shrugged. "Even if he is a complete idiot". 

"I heard that!" Came Jack's voice from the stairs of the Galley. 

"Ignore him…" Rose warned, doing her best to calm Hook's rising temper. 

"Just… stay here… and I will go and find out what is going on down there". He flashed her a warning look, indicating for her to follow his order or else. Rose stepped forward to follow, but was soon greeted by the sudden rising of a silver hook dangerously close to her neck. "Do as I ask. Is it that difficult?" 

She shook her head and gulped. "No. Of course not". 

"Good. Stay here". The minute Hook vanished downstairs into the Galley, Rose began to pace back and forth. Then, the sudden sound of a gunshot caused her to run to the stairs and peer down, expecting to see either James or Jack lying dead on the floor. 

But that wasn't the case. 

Silence had immediately followed the firing of Hook's pistol, as the bullet ricocheted and hit one of the ale barrels. His face twisted into a venomous scowl, as the rest of the pirates, even Jack himself, didn't move an inch. 

"What kind of party is this then, hmm?" Hook growled, as he stepped off the stairs and onto the floor, kicking a fallen drunken pirate in the ribs as he walked past. "Aiming to see who can throw the most drunken punches?" 

Jack raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak, as Hook fired his pistol again, causing Jack to shut his mouth as quickly as he opened it. 

"I want to know what the cause of this fight was", Hook let his cruel eyes scan his comrades, many with blood pouring out of their nostrils and some holding broken rum bottles. The Galley itself was a mess. "Now". 

"Well, you see, Cap'n…" Began Smee. His voice was trembling, as Hook marched toward him. 

"Your answer better be worth my listening too otherwise your blood is what the octopus will be after next". He snarled, standing well within Smee's comfort zone. 

"Captain Sparrow should do the explaining. He threw the first punch!" Cried Bill Jukes, as Hook decided to venture toward his little brother who kept the same vacant expression upon his face. 

"There was a reason behind it…" Jack said, raising his hands in protest. 

Rose sat at the top of the stairs, drawing her hands around her knees as she listened in, fearing for Jack's safety. 

Hook felt all eyes turn to he and Jack as an awkward silence fell between the two brothers. "Well? Are you going to tell me or do I have to use my more persuasive methods to get you to talk?" 

Jack blinked as he felt his brother's breath sewing itself to his face. "It was Jukes, Cap'n". He began, watching as the man began to whimper in terror. "He was bad mouthing Rose". 

There was a stunned silence as Hook rounded his attention on the now attempting to escape Bill Jukes. 

"Bad mouthing, you say, brother?" Hook started. "Tell me exactly what he said". 

"He said…"

"I SAID NOTHING!" Jukes bellowed. 

"Silence!" Roared Hook. "I will deal with you later. Jack. Continue. Please". 

"He said, 'Rose is a nasty little whore whose only mission on this ship is to get into Captain Hook's pants'". Jack finished the statement feeling rather pleased with himself. "And I, being the loyal brother that I am, defended your friend by smacking that bastard in the mouth". He rocked back and forth on his heels, waiting. 

"Is this true?" Said Hook, as he walked slowly toward Dukes who attempted to make his exit faster. 

"Well, I was only thinking about my Captain's best interests… Sir… you are a very well respected man…" 

"I will hear no more of this. Jukes, you have betrayed me in more ways that I can ever imagine. And for this, you are no longer considered as a member of my crew". Slowly, Hook raised his pistol. 

"I didn't mean it, Cap'n! I didn't! I'm drunk… I say things I don't…" His last words were cut off by Rose's scream and the thud of a body descending on the floor. 

"Smee, toss it overboard. And gentlemen, I trust there will be no more distasteful talk on board my ship? Otherwise, you will join Bill Jukes". 

And as Jack watched his brother leave in wide eyed amazement, he shook his head and continued drinking. Soon enough, everyone followed suit. 

Rose wiped her tear stained eyes with the back of her hand as she sunk against the main mast stand, her body trembling. Many times in her life she had witnessed the death of a fellow human, but never because a man called her a whore. She didn't know why she was crying. Perhaps it was just the shock of a person she so cared about murdering someone he once considered a friend. Or simply, she was beginning to forget her own world. She couldn't even remember her service number, or who she worked for. Was this natural? She shook her head violently to force herself to remember. 

"BS-98…. Oh… what was the rest? 980, no that's not right, 98 something…" She bit her lip, and nearly jumped a mile when the second she adverted her attention to her left side, someone was sitting there. 

James. 

"I bet you feel all manly now that you just killed someone". She scowled, drawing her knees up to her chin and resting it upon them. 

"I do not tolerate harassment amongst my crewmates. I already told you that". 

Rose suddenly raised her hand and slapped Hook clear across the face, causing his head to snap to the right violently. "You are a bastard, James". 

He rubbed where she slapped him tenderly, the words cutting him to the bone. What had he done wrong? The slap was so hard in fact he was worried she could of drawn blood, but thankfully she hadn't. Her eyes stared painfully into his, her red eyes, and then he suddenly realised something. 

Rose was a woman.   
He had already known this in more obvious ways than one, but emotionally he always believed Rose had the heart of a male. This was why he was attracted to her. For her to strike at him because he murdered a crewmate, after Jukes insulted her, hurt him. There was nothing he could say in response to what she called him, he deserved the term. She was just like her mother. Little did he realise, that his own hand was raised in anger, and he himself had returned Rose's slap, perhaps a little harder than expected. Not only did he slap her, but he threw her to the ground, and she lay before him unconscious. 

"Daft woman…" Snarled Hook as he paced back and forth in front of Rose's cabin. "The nerve of her! I would have never laid a finger on her…" 

"She's out cold, Cap'n. Don't know if she'll awaken for a good couple of days. That was some slap…" Smee was soon cut off by the violent raising of Hook's hook. 

"You will not speak until I tell you to. Understand?" 

Smee simply nodded. 

"Tell me. Where is my pathetic younger brother?" 

"Err…" Smee gulped. Jack was in Rose's cabin, attempting to revive her. If Hook knew…

"Well?" Hook's eyes narrowed, his temper going beyond boiling point. 

"In… there…" Smee lifted a shaking finger and pointed at Rose's door. 

"He's… what?" 

"In her cabin, Cap'n, I tried to get him out but he insisted he knew on how to revive her…" 

"SILENCE! I will hear no more!" Hook threw Smee aside and slammed the door open, expecting to see Jack in bed with his beloved, but alas his brother was merely sitting at her desk, reading what seemed to be her diary, and a tiny pixie hovering above his right ear. 

"Ello". Replied Jack with a grin. "Lookie who I found". 

The pixie tried to make a break for it upon meeting Hook's piercing gaze, but was proceeded to be grabbed by Jack's quick hand. "Quite a feisty little thing this, if only she was bigger…" 

"Shut up you fool. What are you doing here? And what is… that doing here?" Indicating to Tinker Bell. 

"She claims she followed Rose here, and is threatening to tell Peter that Rose is workin' for you. And not to go to Skull Rock and blah, blah…" 

Rose began to stir, moaning under her breath. All eyes shifted to her small frame stirring ever so gently and painfully, then she fell silent. 

"The dream…" Murmured Hook as he realised she was still wearing his medallion. "Sparrow. Why are you in here?" 

"I found this daft pixie, Jas. Had to keep her somewhere". Jack proceeded to tickle Tinker Bell under her tiny arms, but he soon replied with a sharp "OW!" As she bit his finger. "Bloody little…" 

"Oh give the damn fairy here and I'll put her in a jar. Pan's bound to think something has happened to both her and Rose by now. It'll only be a matter of time before he comes aboard for his gallant rescue". Hook grabbed Tinker Bell from his brother, and turned. Rose was sitting upright. She was crying. "Sparrow, take the pixie to my cabin and lock her in a jar…" Hook ordered. "Now!" 

Without another word, Jack took Tinker Bell back and retreated from Rose's cabin, closing the door behind him. 

"I hate you Pan…" Rose whispered. "You killed him… why…" 

Hook slowly stepped closer to Rose as she spoke, beginning to wonder if she was asleep or awake. "Who did Pan kill?" He proceeded to ask. 

She couldn't recognise his voice for she was in a dream like state. Rose had seen the face of the man she was in love with, and who Peter killed in her dream. Through violent sobs and her body shaking, she softly replied "James…" then fell backward onto her pillow and slept soundly as if nothing had happened. 


	7. Chapter VII Rated R Updated

Chapter VII

"Rose…" Hook began, glancing at her stiff body. He gripped her shoulder with his hand and began to shake her. "Rose… Evelyn! Wake up!" 

"N… no… d… don't want to… y… you'll hur… hurt me". She replied, rather drowsily. 

"Evelyn". Hissed James, as he gently touched the side of her cheek, then tilting it to the side as he eyed a bruise just above her chin. "I didn't mean to hurt you". 

Evelyn didn't reply, her breath was becoming shallow. 

James lowered his head, knowing she had lost his trust in him. He wasn't quite sure what to do now, for he had never been in this sort of situation before. His mind wandered briefly to Pan, when the boy would strike. And then he thought about Evelyn. He felt her dream. He wanted to make it a reality. Without Pan striking him in the back. It was still early in the morning, and James knew Evelyn had to be awake by dawn in order to make their plan a total success. He could only hope she would wake. As he climbed up the stairs and locked the door, James removed his own hook, placing it beside Evelyn's sword. His weapon holster soon followed. He really wasn't sure how to do this, how to wake her up. Ever so gently he lay himself on top of the sheets, beside her, and gently draped his strong arms around her body, knowing somehow amongst all that cruelty and anger, he loved. And she was the one he loved. Upon his eyes closing, he felt a slight breath pass his ear. That sounded vaguely like words. Words that belonged to Evelyn. 

"I… I… love you… James Hook". 

He was wide awake now. She said it. She said the words he never thought anyone would ever tell him. 

There was no need for James to reply, for Evelyn had emersed herself completely in his arms, the touch that she gave him in her dream, the dream that was now in his mind. With his hand, he softly stroked her soft hair, the sweet smell of her shampoo filling his nostrils. It was just them, their embrace, and their shared love. And nothing could break it apart, not even the peering honey eyes from a boy that was now hurrying back to the Tree House. 

"I should of known!" Cried Peter, as Wendy attempted to calm him down. "Why didn't I see it? Evelyn and Hook!" Peter had endured intense pain to break through the barrier that surrounded the Jolly Roger in order to spy on Hook. He returned now, as Wendy treated to his minor burns. 

"Maybe he forced her there, Peter. He's known to do that. Or Evelyn has some sort of explanation, she has spent the last two years living undercover you know". Wendy attempted to say in a kind tone. 

"Undercover?" Peter repeated, his eyes narrowing with mild suspicion. "I don't understand". 

"Evelyn could be doing this in order to get close to Hook, in ways you wouldn't believe. She could be risking her life in order to gather valuable information so we will be kept safe. In fact, she has most likely told Hook that she will lure you to Skull Rock so we can kill him and his men. Not in that way, of course". Wendy noticed Peter's still confused expression. "Basically, she's making it easier by telling Hook you will be at Skull Rock instead of you luring him there". 

"Oh…" Peter shrugged, still slightly confused but he got the general idea. "But Wendy… they were…" 

"Peter", Wendy said calmly. "Were they clothed?" 

"Yes". 

Wendy rolled her eyes. "There is nothing wrong with embracing. Even if it is with Hook". 

Peter shook his head. "Something inside tells me I don't believe it". 

"You must, Peter! Evelyn would never turn against us". Wendy placed her arm on Peter's. 

"I'll believe it when she comes back". He said, then exited to his bed. 

She could feel his tender lips pressing delicately upon her neck, the beads of sweat from their combined body heat appearing on her forehead as her dark locks pressed to her exposed skin. She let her fingers trail down his strong back, her own body arching in conjunction with his as if in some sort of dance. Their lips shared a kiss of pure passion and it lasted for longer than a minute. Candle light caressed their bodies, light illuminating their love. Evelyn still wore his medallion, and she knew inside he didn't mind. For as their passion increased to the point of near end, her mind could only murmur one name. James. She could feel his sweat dripping onto her skin, causing tendrils of excitement to flow through her body. Their combined movement soon ceased, their arms entwined around each other's bodies, Evelyn whispering endless confessions of how she loved James. Their gaze met and for once he smiled. Not after a death, or a fight, but for the fact that he did love. He pressed his lips against her earlobe, ending in a whisper of words. "As do I", and dawn broke, then a knock came upon the door. Evelyn had fallen asleep as James rose from the bed, and managed to pull on his pants before his very door was flown open. 

"What do you want?" He snarled, as Jack Sparrow paraded down the stairs. 

"I was wondering if I could have a word…" 

"About what?" 

"Pan". 

"Sit down". Hook retrieved his hook and screwed it onto the brace at the end of his wrist. He sat behind his desk, and gave a piercing glare in the direction of his brother. 

Evelyn had not stirred. 

"I figured that the noises stopped so that's why I came down now…" Jack noticed the raise of Hook's brow and ended that particular topic there. "Pan was here last night". 

"Where?" Demanded Hook, his voice ending in a dark snarl. 

"I saw him. Glancing into your cabin window. I think it was before you… did your thing…" 

"Blast him. The boy must have been burned trying to get through that barrier". Hook slammed his fist onto the desk, causing Jack's eyes to widen. "Our plan is ruined.". 

"Not entirely". Smiled Jack. "However, our dear Quartermaster needs to be awake to hear it". 

They didn't need to wake Evelyn for she was seated up, the sheet tucked under her arms. "Enjoy the show, Jack?" She asked in an almost mocking tone. 

"That's enough". Ended Hook. "Now. Tell us what's on your mind, Sparrow". 

"Evelyn and I go to Pan's hideout. I could be Evelyn's captive, with Pan knowing you're my brother and you might rescue me and the like…" 

"Yeah. Might". Hook rolled his eyes. "Continue". 

"And thus forth Evelyn would take me to Skull Rock, you coming to get me, and the fight begins". 

Evelyn folded her arms, her shoulders still shining with sweat. "I'll have to tell you where the traps are. But we could be in trouble if Pan changed them, as he saw us last night". 

"Check it out before hand, Rose. Remember what I told you last time…" Hook's iced eyes glanced at the chain hanging around Rose's neck. 

She nodded. "I shall get dressed and we will leave in an hour. Jack, I suggest… no. Forget it. You look scruffed up already".   

"Thanks…" Jack and Hook shared a dark glance at each other, Hook basically saying 'You touch her, you will loose your hand'. When that moment of hate ended, Jack rose and exited Hook's cabin. James rose from his seat and picked up his fallen cloak, draping his arms through the holes and buttoning it up. He turned back to face Rose, who was in the process of doing up her boots. 

"It takes me longer to dress than you". James shook his head in silent laughter while Rose ran her fingers through her hair. 

"It doesn't take very long for you to take these clothes off, now does it?" Smirked Rose, as she brushed her lips across James's. "Be careful". 

"I always am". 

Rose left the cabin to return to her own, where she gathered her weapons, and a piece of rope. "Oy, Sparrow, give me your hands". 

As Jack appeared before her, he grinned. "And you want me to put them where exactly?" 

"Shut up". Rose simply said, as she tied the rope around his wrists. "Follow me". 

They then left the ship, as James Hook ventured on deck to tell his crew-mates about the plan. 

It didn't take the two long before they were ambushed by the Lost Boys and Peter Pan. Evelyn had begged, pleaded, and sworn she hadn't sided with Hook, but Peter didn't believe her the slightest. He had organised for the traps to be relocated, and Evelyn never got the chance to see where they were. 

"Hook's brother?" Said Peter mockingly, as he looked up at Jack Sparrow with a grin. "I thought over three different methods in order for the two of you to suffer for what you have done to others". 

Evelyn remained silent, her head still held high, but her hands bound tightly in front of her. A gag was draped around her neck for future references. She shifted her gaze to Jack, not wanting to imagine what sort of things these boys were capable of. But something in her heart told her they were pretty nasty. 

"What ways were you planning to kill us, oh Master Pan?" Jack as usual, had no fear in his voice. They were only children that held them captive after all. 

"Well… there was the method of simply slitting your throats. Then I thought, no. That's too easy". Peter ignored Wendy's hated glare in his direction. "Then I considered the idea of leaving the two of you tied to a stake and to burn in the sun. No, I thought later. Too much like Hook. I'm not like Hook, you see. So then, I thought of this brilliant plan". 

"Oh do tell I'm dripping with anticipation". Evelyn hissed with violent and obvious sarcasm. "You know, I couldn't of thought of better ideas myself". 

Peter simply nodded his head in Slightly's direction who moved behind Evelyn. Wendy covered her eyes as her cousin was whipped once across the back, the blow causing her to fall to her knees. 

"That", said Peter. "Was for Hook whipping me". 

Evelyn had no desire to say a response to Pan. Her back stung with fiery pain, and no sooner as her head lowered to catch her breath, she was pulled upward by her hair. 

"Do you want to know how we are going to kill you?" Peter taunted. This wasn't his character. Or perhaps it was simply a darker side no one had ever seen. 

Neither Jack nor Evelyn was game to reply in fear of feeling the sharp end of Hook's stolen whip. 

"Our plan for capturing Hook at Skull Rock will still continue. But, you and Mr Sparrow will be bait". 

"Let me guess. Bait for mermaids who are going to give both me and Ev undying pleasure?" Jack shut up when Evelyn glared at him. 

"The stupidity runs in the family". Muttered Wendy under her breath. 

"No. Tink had already left a ransom note upon Hook's desk last night. She may be captured now but we will see her again. We ransom for Hook to give us the one thing that cannot be given in order for the return of his brother… and whore". Peter glared at Evelyn. 

"No… it could kill him…!" Evelyn suddenly blurted out, as the Lost Boys shared the same stunned expression after her statement. 

"That is why we want it. His Medallion". 

Evelyn felt her heart beating fast against her chest, then she suddenly brought her hands to her neck. The Medallion was gone. "No…" She whispered. "Where on earth could it be…?" 

Jack let an unsuspecting wink exit his left eye, and at that instant, Evelyn returned to her normal state. 

"Take us to Skull Rock". Evelyn simply demanded. "So we will see who comes out to be victorious". 

"And… what good is a ships crew without their Quartermaster?" Snarled Peter. 

"I will protect Hook's life with my own!" Evelyn shouted, only feeling the sharp sting from the whip across her back. Five times before Peter finally snatched it from Slightly, Evelyn falling to her stomach in silent agony. 

"Peter, you can't do this! She's been brainwashed!" Wendy said, attempting to run to her cousin's side. But, as Evelyn's tear stained eyes met hers, the look Wendy was given was unforgettable. 

"I… LOVE… him". Evelyn declared. "Me dying to ensure his safety would only make him stronger". Evelyn was hoisted to her feet by Peter and along side Jack, they were marched at sword-point to Skull Rock, leaving Wendy in tears in the Tree House. 


	8. Chapter VIII

Chapter VIII

"Smee, look at this…" Snarled Hook darkly as he threw Pan's ransom note into Mr Smee's shaking hands. "And look at what my pathetic brother did in reply". 

Smee ran his eyes quickly over the note, attempting to interpret the horrible spelling and grammar. 

_Hook, _

_We have your brother and her. In exchange for their lives, we ask you give us your Medallion. Our meeting will take place at Skull Rock, at midnight, tonight. _

_From, _

_Guess who. _

And underneath that, Jack Sparrow wrote

_Jas, _

_Ignore what the little bugger said. I took the time yesterday to create a new Medallion, you should see it sitting on top of the letter. The original one is locked in your drawer. I took it off Evelyn while she was asleep, in case Pan ambushed us. Take the fake one, Ev and I will figure out the rest. _

_Jack. _

James Hook simply turned his head and glanced at Smee. Sure enough, his Medallion was found in his top drawer as Jack had told him. He shook his head.  "Ready the crew, Smee. And await my further orders. Tell them we're going to war". 

Smee blinked, and without another word, dashed out onto the main deck and shouted at the top of his lungs "We're going to war! Everyone to the boats!" 

Hook hung his head, as he held the Medallion in his hand. He slowly drew it up to his lips, and kissed the top, giving a silent vow that he will return Evelyn and Jack alive. 

"You know, Peter. There's a better way of doing this instead of simply dumping me and Jack into the water". Evelyn declared, her back still stinging from the whip. 

"I wasn't going to dump you and Jack into the water". Peter retorted, as he drew his dagger. 

"So you're going to just kill us both, and leave a blood trail so Hook may find our bodies located within the depths of the mountain where no man has escaped alive?" 

"No". Peter lowered his hand to Evelyn's then sliced her rope. "You are going to lead him to us". 

"And how exactly?" Evelyn rubbed her wrists, and considered to make a break for it, but the Lost Boys were guarding her back. 

"You will stand there". Peter gestured to a rock near the entrance. "And when Hook enters, you will tell him we let you free". 

"What about Jack? He won't buy it if it's just me going free". Evelyn threw her hands on her hips, glaring the boy down. 

"Exactly. When Hook comes forth to see where his brother is, it is then when we will strike". Peter nodded in the direction of the boys. "Take your positions. Sparrow, come with me". 

Jack shrugged his shoulders, gave Evelyn a 'good luck' look, and then followed after Peter into one of the caves. 

Even though everyone had taken their various positions, Evelyn could sense that the Lost Boys had their bows and arrows aimed near the entrance. So escape wasn't possible. Yet. She leaped over smaller stones in order to get to the one Peter told her to go to, then she sat. The breeze caused the open wounds on her back to sting violently, and Evelyn grit her teeth attempting to will the breeze to stop. But then as she peered through the haze, a boat could be seen. The small light from the lantern hanging off the pole allowed Evelyn to make out the faces of Smee, and a few other Pirates that appeared to be heavily armed. This was her chance. She leapt to her feet and bellowed at the top of her lungs "Captain! They set me free!" 

But Hook's boat was no where in sight, for his boat was outside the cave itself. He would wait. He heard Evelyn's cries and raised his head, but kept himself composed. It was a trap. 

"Ello there!" Said Smee as he rose to his feet in order to tie one of the boats to an uprisen post. "Jump aboard. But we have to find Mr Sparrow before leaving…" 

Evelyn's eyes scanned the boats that followed for James. Her heart pounded. She was without sword or pistol, and knew that death would be the only escape from here. Her eyes fell upon Smee as he jumped out of the boat, and began to pull Evelyn toward it as she was obviously reluctant to enter. 

"Touch her and I will slit her throat". Came a voice from behind Evelyn as her mouth was clamped over by a dirty hand, and her head was pulled onto someone's shoulder. A dagger was dangerously close to her throat. 

"Well if it isn't Pan!" Said Smee mockingly. "I suggest you should let Miss Rose go…" 

A slight smirk appeared on Peter's face. "Rose? The Black Rose?" He hissed into Evelyn's ear. "I should of known…" 

Jack Sparrow in the meantime had appeared from his hiding spot. He rose to his feet. "Now come on Pan, even you should know that's not the proper way to handle women". 

_Shut up Jack…_ thought Evelyn darkly. 

"Where is he?" Demanded Peter, pulling Evelyn closer to him. 

"Where's who?" Asked Smee, the other Pirates sharing a more oddly confused look. 

"Hook. Who else?" 

"He um… couldn't make it…" Smee nervously looked over his shoulder. He couldn't give away Hook's position. Not now. 

"His loss…" He pressed the dagger against Evelyn's throat, almost causing an incision and she let out a muffled scream. 

"For once in his life, my brother was right. Let her go, Pan". All eyes drifted to a dark figure shrouded in mist near the entrance, the lantern light from a nearby boat showing his sword was drawn. But no one could mistake that voice. The voice that belonged to Hook himself. 

"So the shark has come for the bait". Peter grinned. "Attack!" 

There was an almighty uproar as the Lost Boys ran down from their hiding spots, their swords drawn and immediately began to fight any Pirate that happened to be in their way. 

"Like the feel of her, do you, Pan?" Snarled Hook, as he stepped closer toward Peter. 

Peter tilted his head to the side, the dagger still close to Evelyn's throat as he moved back while Hook advanced. "Heard you got a good feel earlier". 

Evelyn rolled her eyes. 

"Something you my dear boy will never live to experience. Now let her go". 

"Where's the medallion?" Peter snapped. 

Evelyn in the meantime felt the hilt of a sword being caressed around her fingers. Her eyes slowly rolled down to find Jack Sparrow on the ground, looking up and waving. Peter didn't notice this, even when Jack crawled backward out of the way. 

"Come and get it". Hook replied, opening his arms out in order to challenge for a duel. "But I see your hands are a little full at the moment". 

Peter had to do something in order to aggravate Hook further. He couldn't kill Evelyn, knowing it would upset Wendy. With the hand that was clamped around Evelyn's mouth, he used it to grab her chin and turn her head forcefully toward his. He looked deep into Evelyn's eyes and saw her fear, her pain, and a slight glistening of tears that were appearing in her emerald orbs. Peter then did something that he never thought he could do. He pressed his lips against Evelyn's, as her eyes opened wide with horror. He continued to kiss her, as though forcing her to kiss him back. But she wouldn't. Evelyn forced herself not to. And Hook was just standing there, watching them. 

A slain Pirate fell beside Evelyn and she used this opportunity to break free. She pulled her lips away from Peter's, then hissed darkly. "You kiss like a damn fish, Pan". And then, Evelyn climbed up onto the Pirate's body, Peter's arms limp with confusion. "Do you want to know what the penalty is for a man meddling with a female unwillingly within the Pirate's code?" 

Peter didn't reply. He hated doing what he did, but the minute Evelyn's boots contacted with his chest, he soon regained control of himself. 

Evelyn retreated back to Hook's side as Peter, gasping for air, returned to his feet. And to the air. There was no time for Evelyn to ask James why he didn't take the opportunity to attack, perhaps it was the reason that Peter had his dagger still unsheathed. 

"Leave him to me". Said Hook as Evelyn prepared herself to fight. 

"No. I can't". Evelyn replied, not allowing her gaze to leave Peter who was duelling a Pirate that had challenged him, but lost. 

"Evelyn, find Jack and any survivors and take them to the ship". 

"James, no! I won't leave you! I'm your second, remember?" It was then that Evelyn looked at him. "I am not loosing the one and only man I have ever loved to a pathetic little boy who can't even spell Pirate". 

He remained silent for a minute, but it was ended by the clashing of swords as Peter's met with Hook's. 

"Do as I ask. Is it that hard?" Hook growled. "Now!" 

Evelyn backed away, and fought back tears as she tried to find Jack. 

"What's going on?" Asked Jack, as Evelyn sliced his ropes and his hands were now free. 

"James and Pan…" Evelyn simply said, as she gestured to the two that were duelling nearby. "James ordered me to take you and any survivors back to the ship". 

"He's crazy!" Declared Jack, rising and placing a hand on his sword. "I won't let him fight that brat alone!" 

"Jack", Evelyn whispered, placing a hand on his chest to stop him going forward. "Do as he asks. Come on, let's find the others. Smee…?" She peered at the little man as he leapt onto a nearby boat, about two less inside it since he arrived. "Are there any more?" 

"No Ma'am. If so, they would of already retreated". Smee shrugged his shoulders. "The Cap'n's boat is over there if you want to take it". 

_I can't leave him… _Evelyn whispered under her breath. She glanced at James, as he swiped at Peter's midsection, but the boy flew upward and knocked his hat off into the water below. "I love you…" She said softly, as Jack told her to hurry onto the boat. And as Evelyn sat, she found a letter with her name on it.


	9. Chapter IX Updated

January, 1940 

_Evelyn, _

_If anything should happen to me, I want you to be rest assured that I have always and will continue to love you even in death. If I am to die, you are to take control of the ship. I know you will do a wonderful job for I did train you, didn't I? However, if you do not want to perform such a task, Jack Sparrow will take over. Take care, and I will always be with you. _

_James. _

It had been four months since the epic battle. Evelyn couldn't stay in Neverland, she had later found Wendy and the two returned to the still war-stricken London. To leave one war and return to another. Evelyn exited the medical clinic as she drew a cloak tightly around her, the brisk winter air chilling to her very soul. She lowered her eyes to her pocket which contained a letter from the local doctor, and with a trembling hand she pulled it out. For a few months she had been ill, and was putting on weight. Looking around and noticing there was no sight of life, Evelyn tore open the letter as Wendy approached her with a gentle smile. 

"Are you all right?" She asked, drawing an arm around her cousin's shoulder. 

Evelyn bit her lip and began to read what the doctor had written. And the letter dropped out of her hands as tears streamed down her face. 

"What is it…?" Asked Wendy, knowing it was better to hear the results from Evelyn instead of being rude and looking at the letter by her feet. "You're not dying are you?" 

Evelyn shook her head. "Even worse…" 

"What on earth is worse than death?" Wendy declared. "Come on dear, tell me!" 

"I'm… pregnant". 

There was an awkward silence between the two upon Evelyn's awaited answer. 

"But I thought you couldn't have any more children since the miscarriage". 

"So did I". Evelyn frowned. 

"You weren't raped again, were you?" 

"No". 

"Since when did you get a boyfriend and not tell me?" 

Evelyn turned away as her shoulders began to shake, and her tears became more violent. "Oh shut up!" 

Wendy sighed. And picked up the letter by her feet. Evelyn was four months pregnant. Four months since Neverland. Four months since James Hook. "Oh god… Ev… it's James, isn't it?" 

Evelyn nodded. 

Wendy had no choice but to draw her crying cousin into a tight embrace. "You'll be all right… he could still be alive…" 

"He was going to sacrifice himself, Wendy. I could feel it". 

"What else happened on board the ship?" Wendy asked, as the pair sat down on a bench outside the hospital. 

"He told me about my mother". Evelyn sighed. "It is not a pleasant story". 

"Go on. We have time". 

Evelyn explained to Wendy the truth about her mother. Wendy embraced her comfortingly, letting a soft hand pat her cousin's belly gently. "Another generation of Pirates, then?" 

"I…" 

Sirens rang throughout the Hospital square. 

"Evelyn!" Shouted Wendy. "Where are we going to go? Home is too far!" 

Forcing herself back into normal status, Evelyn looked around. The hospital was most likely an easy target. An old church was about five hundred meters away. "This way!" 

They gripped hands and ran, as fast as they could, to the church. It was completely empty and looked like it had been a resting place for the homeless. "Under the chairs, pull the cushions off in case they bomb it so we can protect ourselves from the glass". Evelyn reached into her cloak pocket and with relief found her pistol. She pulled it out, and loaded it. 

"What if we get captured?" 

"We won't". 

There was silence for a minute, then a soft whistling and a giant smash from over head. A bomb had landed in the middle of the church, but had not yet exploded. 

"Wendy!" Shouted Evelyn. "Wendy!" 

"Over here…" Wendy whimpered. 

"Oh Wendy…" Wendy was caught under it. 

"Just go Evelyn! Go! You have a new life to raise!" 

And Evelyn ran for her life, as the bomb exploded and flames began to tower around her. Strong arms then grabbed Evelyn under her own, and she was lifted upward, away from the burning church, away from Wendy's body, away from London. 

And Evelyn let out a scream as she saw the face of her saviour. 

It was James. 

"Is she awake yet?" Demanded James as he sat at his desk, in his cabin. 

Smee looked up and shook his head. "No. Maybe if we hit her with something?" 

"Don't be daft". Hook snarled. "Pity we were a tad too late for Wendy". 

Smee shrugged. "You win some, you loose some". 

"No… Wendy…" Evelyn murmured. 

Smee and Hook simply looked at Evelyn, baffled. 

"They had been like sisters throughout their entire life… no wonder why she's hurt". Said Hook with a sigh. 

"Pan would be neurotic". Smee grinned. "Neverland would be iced up by now". 

"Thank God we're no longer there". Hook raised a goblet to his lips and drank. "No more petty attempted duels, no more ticking crocodiles, no more longer than necessary winters…" 

"No more pixies!" Smee said happily. "No more mermaids, Lost Boys…" 

"No more Pan!" Hook declared triumphantly. 

Evelyn's eyes fluttered open to vivid sunlight, and she quickly covered them with her hands. She then moved her hands around her body in quick movements, to check she was still alive. Evelyn sat up, eyeing Hook and Smee. 

"This episode has been played over already". She murmured. "You're dead, and I'm dead. But what the hell is Smee doing here?" 

"No one here is dead, Evelyn. Pan banished me from Neverland, so after I sliced his own hand off I left willingly". Hook smirked, darkly. "And now that octopus has a new victim to lust after". 

"Wendy", muttered Evelyn. "Why didn't you save her?" 

"We got there too late". James shrugged. "Smee, leave us". 

There was a gentle click of the door as Smee exited the cabin. 

"Why didn't you contact me? I thought you were dead, James! It's not that hard to drop by and say 'Oh, hello. I'm alive, just thought I'd tell you to save yourself from going into depression and avoiding attempted suicide!'" Evelyn snarled, as she rose to her feet. Stumbling slightly, she walked to James's desk. "But damn it, I still love you". She threw herself onto him, and pressed her lips against his, James letting his goblet to fall to the floor. 

About a minute of intense passion passed, and they broke for air. Evelyn rested her head against James's shoulder, his arms around her back allowing her to be pulled close to him while she sat on his lap. 

"Where are we, anyway?" Evelyn asked in a soft whisper, her breath drifting over James's neck. 

"Heading for the Caribbean". Replied James, using his left hand to gently stroke Evelyn's soft hair. "Jack has some old friends there that will let us stay for a while". 

"Then, we begin our life as Pirates, right?" Asked Evelyn, not moving her head. 

"Our long-awaited life as Pirates. Ambushing, murdering, looting… oh how I missed those days".  James laughed sickly, his hand running under the back of Evelyn's shirt, feeling her bare skin and the scars from Pan's whip. She still flinched when they were touched. "Who did this to you?" He growled. 

"Pan". Evelyn sighed, brushing her lips over James's neck, cheek and chin. "But it's all right. I'm fine". 

There were a few moments silence as they embraced tighter, James nearly falling backward off his seat. Evelyn closed her eyes as she let James's scent fill her nostrils, almost drifting off to sleep. Before she felt something sliding around her finger. She lifted her head up and looked down to the source of the touch, and she wasn't surprised to see James's fingers around her own. She gave him a quizzical look, then he simply smiled and removed his hand. And to her surprise, a glistening diamond ring sat on her ring finger of her left hand. 

"James…" She simply said, her voice baffled. "This is… a different way to propose…" 

"I couldn't exactly get on my knee now could I?" He smirked. Awaiting her answer. A no, he'd most likely do something he'd regret. But there was no need. For no sooner had he thought of what he'd do if she said no, Evelyn was kissing him. 

"I take that as a yes, then?" Smirked James once more. 

"I wouldn't be kissing you otherwise". Grinned Evelyn, as their kiss continued. 

It wasn't Wendy's body that died in the blast. For it was a female of the Hitler Youth that had a great likeness to Wendy Darling, and had planned for the bomb to drop in the Church where Evelyn stood. In fact, the female spy had escaped the blast seconds after Evelyn left. She had seen the stranger who had rescued Evelyn, taken her up in a floating ship which seemed to vanish a few seconds later. The spy removed the blonde wig and threw it upon the ground, as bright red hair flushed out over her shoulders. A sneer crossed her lips as she ran for the fighter plane that awaited to take her back to Germany. 

"And there she is!" Declared Jack with much enthusiasm as he swung down from the bird's nest of the Jolly Roger. "My beloved!" 

As James Hook exited his cabin and adjusting his red velvet hat, his gaze fell to his brother. "What, that thing over there?" Hook gestured to a small overturned dinghy floating a few feet in front of the Jolly Roger. 

Jack gave his brother a 'give me a break' look, then pointed to a large ship on the horizon. "The Black Pearl". 

James snatched the telescope from Jack as he peered through it. The ship itself was rather dark looking, completely black and seemed to move at a fast pace. Faster than he had seen any ship move in his lifetime. "That". He asked. "Is your ship?" 

"You can look, but make sure you wipe your drool up". Jack smirked, and lifted a half-drunken bottle of rum from a nearby barrel. 

"I'd rather vomit". Snarled James, exiting to his cabin with a violent slam of his door. 

"He's jealous". Snickered Jack to himself then checked his compass that never pointed north. They appeared to be going in the right direction, and as the sun set he retired to his own cabin. 


	10. Chapter X Updated

Chapter X

Evelyn's green eyes snapped open to the ceiling of her cabin. She suddenly thought she'd had to take extra precautions to ensure her child lived. Her and James's child. Evelyn opened the porthole near the middle of her bed and almost instantly a cool breeze simmered through. She smiled to herself and drew her shirt up a little, exposing her stomach. Delicately, the soft breeze danced across her skin, causing all sorts of sensations to enter her mind. 

But she didn't notice James standing over her until she opened her eyes. 

"I was um… getting a tan…" Evelyn smiled, quickly pulling her shirt down. 

"Oh but my dear, this is the east side. Someone forgot to inform you that the sun set in the west". 

"I knew that!" Snarled Evelyn, sitting up. "Sorry… I didn't mean to yell". 

James sat beside her, withdrawing his hat and placing it upon his bent knee. "Nightmares?" The question alone forced an unwanted silence between the two, before Evelyn finally spoke. 

"I don't think Wendy is dead". She declared. 

"What does that have to do with the question I asked you?" Growled James, his eyes narrowing. Sure she had lost her cousin, her only family, but there was no need to make a big deal about it. 

"I… I don't know… it didn't seem like Wendy when I spoke to her before she died. She seemed… different. She just… felt different". 

"Felt different?" Repeated James. Why did women have to speak in riddles?

"I've known her since I was born, James. We have a connection, no not a romantic connection. A spiritual connection. I know what her presence feels like…" She paused when she noticed James's expression return to normal. "…and the woman I was talking to wasn't Wendy". 

James blinked. Twice. 

"I think something's happened to her… we need to find Peter. He would know where she is". 

"No". Barked James, darkly. 

"We must! I would do the same for you if something happened to Jack!" Evelyn pleaded, gripping his hands in hers. 

"Would I care if something happened to him?" Retorted James, with an eyebrow raised. "Evelyn, going back to Neverland may not be such a good idea…" 

"Codfish". She snorted, eyes flashing downward, knowing it would get him going.

"The answer still remains No, even if you call me by that horrid name". James rose, removing Evelyn from his grasp. His eyes averted to the attention of a passing dolphin that was riding alongside the ship, and that could be seen from the porthole. 

"What if I told you I was pregnant?" Evelyn suddenly announced. 

Silence. 

"Well?" She demanded. 

"Are you?" Said James, turning back to face her. 

"I… might be". 

"Look. Why is finding that horrid little girl so important to you?" Asked James, redness appearing on his cheeks in flushed anger.  

"She's my cousin!" Protested Evelyn, her eyes dancing sharply into James's icy blue. "Even though she may be the best friend of a boy we both despise, she's my only blood relative left". 

"Oh for… fine! We'll go back to Neverland. You do the talking". James exited Evelyn's cabin with a sharp slam of the door. 

With a groan, Evelyn fell back onto her bed. She loved him, but he got on her nerves a lot. How their married life was going to be like she never knew. 

"_She_ wants to go back to Neverland". Snorted James, taking a swig of ale handed to him by his brother. 

"And?" Asked Jack, knowing there was more. His dreadlocks swayed softly in the breeze. 

"To face Pan again…" James growled and turned away, resting his wrists on the barrister, glaring at the ocean before him. "How far are we from the Caribbean?" 

"A good five days sail. Two if we use pixie dust". Smirked Jack. "I stole some from that pixie". 

James thought a moment. He felt the cool ocean breeze caressing his cheeks, the salt from the spraying sea stinging his eyes. He turned back to face Jack. 

"Set course for Neverland". 

"You're kidding me". 

"Do as I say". 

"But… my ship…!" Jack protested, gesturing furiously in the direction of his beloved Black Pearl sitting on the horizon. 

"You'll see it another day". James replied rather calmly. 

Jack felt his eyes twitch with hidden anger. He glared over at the main deck below him, and bellowed at the top of his lungs. 

"Set course for Neverland! By order of Captain Hook!" 

"What…?" Murmured a Pirate. 

"That woman has driven him mad!" Declared another, a little too loud for Hook's likings, as a bullet had finalised the Pirate's last words. 

"Any other complaints?" Asked James, glaring at his crew below. 

Silence. 

"Then do as I command or there will be random killings next!" James stormed into his cabin and slammed the door as the crew hurried around the ship, setting sail for Neverland. 

Silence beckoned throughout the underground hide-out, which Peter Pan had returned to following his battle with Hook. Wendy had tried to heal his hand, but the best she could do was offer proper medical treatment in a London hospital. Peter had no choice but to go with her, as the pain was too much. Under anaesthetic his wound was burnt and bandaged, but the fact that he no longer had a hand was too much to bear. He hated it. He had snarled at Wendy so many times, the pain causing his anger to rise. Not only that but his hatred for Hook. Peter lay on his bed underneath a tree root, glaring up into the tiny hole above him. His stump rested on his chest, a jug and glass of water nearby. Wendy and the Lost Boys had gone to get food. But as Peter's anger worsened, there was only one thing that he could do in order to subside it. 

Kill James Hook.


	11. Chapter XI

Chapter XI

As Evelyn trudged up to the main deck, she pulled her white robe tighter around her as a brisk wind begun to pick up. Squinting toward the fading sun, she held her hand over her eye-brows and noticed something unusual in the sky. It was slowly swarming with the colour of black, as clouds appeared to be ominously darkening above the setting sun. Evelyn inclined her head to the side, coils of hair falling over her shoulders with her gentle movement. A storm was brewing. Many of the other Pirates began to notice this as well, as they had stopped what they were doing and peered suspiciously at the darkening sky. 

"Should we tell the Captain?" Whispered one to Smee who had just arrived. 

"Aww… it'll probably fizzle out! You don't get nasty storms this side of the world". Obviously to most, Smee had never seen the rising of an obviously dangerous storm. 

Evelyn was entranced by the formation of the clouds. Although they appeared to be miles away, they seemed to be forming into shape rather quickly. With each second past, the sun's last rays had fallen and the ship was engulfed in darkness for a few moments before the Cabin Boy had lit the lanterns. 

Evelyn felt someone brush her arm and she noticed the lanky figure of Jack Sparrow beside her. 

"That… looks like a hurricane". Said Jack as a matter-of-fact. He rubbed his nose and rested his back against the barricade. "No doubt about it". 

"A… hurricane?" Evelyn had never experienced one in her lifetime, as London was not tropical enough to receive them. She had heard about warmer countries receiving devastating effects on the Wireless, and at once Evelyn ran upstairs to James's cabin. She rapped her knuckles sharply on his door, and he opened it. Realising it was her, James grabbed her arm and pulled her inside, making sure none of the Pirates saw his current state. 

Shirtless and wearing only but a towel. The sight alone brought a grin to Evelyn's face. 

"Whatever is the matter that caused you to nearly bring down my door?" Growled James. He made a slight gesture, and Evelyn turned around while he dressed. 

"There's a hurricane approaching…" Evelyn replied, her eyes drifting over her shoulder at the sight of James pulling on his coat. She returned them to facing the door the minute he appeared to notice she was watching. 

"I know. I have been watching the sky all afternoon. We must take precautions". James began to gather a few precious items and placing them carefully in a chest nearby. "There is no way to avoid it. In order to stay on course we're going to have to go through it". 

Evelyn turned around. She watched him secure things to the walls with rope and chain and packing his precious jewels. "What if the ship is damaged?" 

"Then we'll either have to swim, drown, or take one of the boats". James gave her a questioning look. "Have you ever been in a hurricane before?" 

She shook her head. 

"No wonder. I suggest you stay in the cabin. Mine would be the safest as it is the highest. My suggestion is strap yourself to the wall, away from the tables and chairs, for they could crush you". 

"James, no. I'm not running. I'm going to help". Evelyn lay a hand on his arm. He turned his head to look at her. Such bravery for one so young. 

"Then help the men secure the masts. You can later help Jack with the steering, as that is a rather difficult task in strong winds and seas". 

Evelyn pressed her lips seductively against James's cheek, allowing them to linger before she spoke her sentence. 

"I will do what I can". She helped him finish buttoning up his coat, then, she blew a kiss and left. 

Wendy Darling had feared for her cousin's wellbeing from day one. She roasted a hog over a crackling fire near the house the Lost Boys built her, and allowed her eyes to wander to the ever-breathtaking black sky above her. The hog smelt almost finished and Peter with the Lost Boys agreed to have dinner with her at her house. Wendy turned the hog to the side, allowing it to roast a little more, knowing that with the natural herbs and spices she found it would taste as if you were eating out. Then she noticed Peter's figure wandering toward her, his arm still in a sling. And by the look upon his face, the painkillers weren't helping. 

"Hello, Peter". Smiled Wendy as she patted the soft grass beside her, gesturing for him to sit. "Feeling better?" 

He simply grunted, and Wendy noticed that in the firelight Peter's hair was wet. He obviously had a swim, to try and help heal his wound a little better. 

"Well… I have a large supply of water and the hog is almost ready. So, if you're hungry…" 

But Peter made no further comment. 

"Peter", Wendy asked, softly, not wanting to aggravate him further. "Whatever is the matter?" 

He again, remained silent. But something in Wendy's heart knew that Peter had done something horrible. 

A figure strode toward them, wearing heavy dark clothing and thick red hair sprawling over her shoulders. It was the woman whom framed Wendy's death in London.


	12. Chapter XII

Chapter XII

A/N: Thanks everyone for continuing to post reviews. I see a few new people have posted * Grin * Well, I have been away for the last couple of days. So I haven't really written much. Hmm and two massive Nazi warships in battle with the Jolly Roger? Sounds good, I'll see what I can brew up in the next few chapters. Right, writers block is following, I apologise for the REALLY long update, but as you can see I was writing a Patriot fan fiction. But I'm getting back on course with this one, I hope…

BY POPULAR DEMAND THE NEW CHAPTER!

Already the winds were picking up and Evelyn had managed to discover a heavy-duty rain jacket to pull over herself for when the rains arrived. 

"Tie the main sails as secure as you can! If we loose them, we're done for!" She shouted as she ran up and down the decks, checking there were no sharp objects loose on the floor. She also peered over the barrister, spotting one of the life boats. With a tug, she checked to make sure the ropes appeared to be in order for evacuation if necessary. Evelyn checked the remaining boats as the seas began to lap up higher than usual beside the ship. She ran toward her cabin and threw the door open, closing the portholes as splashes of water rampaged inside, drenching her chest. Feeling so stupid not to have done this before, Evelyn grabbed a trunk and began to throw her precious items inside, she holstered her pistol and sword, feeling they might be necessary in case of shipwreck. The ships rocking became more violent, and she hurried to secure the wardrobes and chest of drawers to the walls. Then, her door flew open, revealing a rather peevish James. 

"What are you doing down here?" He declared, his voice raised over the thundering waves. 

"Making sure the ship doesn't sink because I left my windows open!" Evelyn snarled back, clasping tightly onto her desk as the ship rocked again. 

"Don't stay down here. I told you to stay in my cabin". James grabbed her arm as Evelyn lost her balance on the wet-shining floor. 

"You told me to help on the ship. That is what I had been doing until I realised I left the portholes open. And if I didn't close them, we'd sink a lot sooner than expected". Evelyn declared, her eyes baring deep into James's which now seemed to be a stormy grey. 

"You're staying in my cabin until further notice". Without bothering to listen to any of Evelyn's protests, he pulled her up the stairs, onto the main deck where they both got violently saturated by a massive wave, then up the stairs to James's cabin. Regretting his next action, James pulled open the door and threw a reluctant Evelyn inside. He slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside, despite the poisonous look his brother gave him. 

"Are you crazy?" Shouted Jack, as above a demonic clap of thunder signalled a strike of lightning that caused one of the masts to fall. Jack dove out of the way, his hat falling underneath the beam. 

James narrowed his eyes in anger at the loss of the rear mast, as he shouted for Jack to get off his feet and move the mast out of harm's way. 

"No more crazy than you". Snorted James in response to his brother's question. "Be steady! The eye is approaching, it won't last long but it will give us enough time to steady a few things!" 

"Like, getting Evelyn out of that locked room? What if there's a fire, James? How the hell is she going to get out?" Glared Jack, as he walked up to stare his brother darkly in the eyes. 

"She'll figure out a way". James muttered sadistically. 

Evelyn had flung herself onto James's bed, clinging onto the posts as it swerved from side to side with the violent motion of the ship. Tears stained her cheeks, fearing for her child's life and his. She could feel her legs swinging violently, almost wishing, and praying for the torment to end. She knew James had her interests in heart when he sent her to his cabin, but, to her, it was like she was on the Main Deck itself. She had no choice but to draw her pistols and march toward the door, despite her body nearly being thrown on its side. She aimed both pistols at the door lock, and fired, and instantly the door swung open. But much to Evelyn's disbelief, Jack was trying his hardest in order to steer the ship – James was bellowing orders as men flung themselves overboard. It appeared all hope was lost, land could be seen a few hundred miles ahead. Despite the anger of the crew over their loss to Mother Nature, Evelyn tried her hardest to run up to the deck where Jack was trying so desperately to steer the ship in the right direction. But even as they did, there was a massive _crunch_ and Evelyn was flung forward, then darkness swallowed her conscious state. 

"Peter, Who is this?" Asked Wendy casually at the woman who invaded their private dinner. 

"Her name is Claudia. She said she can help us find Evelyn". Peter said, gesturing to the woman with a nod. "She's looking for her too". 

"Why?" Wendy asked, slightly curious. 

"Personal matters". Spoke Claudia, her voice arched with a heavy British accent. As she stepped into the light, Wendy believed this woman was attractive. Her thick red locks and large bright green eyes, her body slender and fit. But she knew Peter didn't feel for this Claudia. 

"With all due respect, Evelyn is my cousin. I do not wish any harm to come to her". Wendy finalised, meeting Peter's gaze with a raised brow. "Peter, what is going on?" 

"Evelyn thinks you're dead". Peter finally admitted, rubbing his nose. 

"What? How?" Wendy demanded, glancing from Claudia to Peter. 

"The German Government framed your death in order to possibly capture her". Claudia intervened. "Her undercover operation has made her a very wanted woman in Germany". 

"But what are you doing here?" Asked Wendy, frantic, and on the verge of tears. 

"To make sure nothing happens to either you or Peter – and when we get there, Evelyn". Claudia answered. 

Wendy shrugged. "Where is she?" 

"Reports stated after the building exploded, a… _floating ship_ rescued her unconscious form". Claudia shrugged. "A man with a silver hook picked her up". 

Wendy sighed with worry but relief. "Evelyn will be well protected even if James Hook is a Pirate…" 

Peter shot Wendy a glare. She dared not to mention Hook's name again. 

"I understand. But Evelyn is required for questioning by the English government, and until we sort this matter out with the Germans – she is a wanted woman. Shot on sight by any Nazi she comes across, and arrested by any English soldier". Claudia kept her expression quite plain as Wendy buried her head on her hands in fear of her cousin. "She is also with child". 

This caused a surprised silence between both Peter and Wendy. No words were needed in order to know who the father was. 

"Where shall we go?" Asked Wendy. 

"The both of you shall remain here until I can locate the ship. Until then, we wait". Claudia sat herself down, and Peter made a gesture toward the hog. Wendy silently carved the animal.


	13. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII. 

A/N:  Thank you my loyal reviewers! Here's more, hope you enjoy. PS, I so love screwing with history. 

Evelyn felt herself coming to. She sat up, and opened her eyes, glancing blankly at Jack who was knocked out in the cell opposite her. Evelyn thought for a moment, and realised her weapons were gone. She bit her lip and looked painfully around for James, but neither he nor any of the other Pirates were anywhere to be seen. Two men nearby in the meantime were attempting to whistle at a nearby dog that had the keys in its mouth. The whistling woke Jack up, and he appeared dazed and confused. 

"You can keep doing that forever. That dog is never going to move". Said Jack rather groggily, as he noticed Evelyn before him. "This scene seems oddly familiar". 

The two men gave up as the dog retreated in the other direction. Evelyn looked at Jack. 

"Where's James?" She asked him. 

"I just woke up!" Jack replied, slumping his back against the wall. 

Evelyn's eyes wandered toward the dog as he lay more than ten feet from her own cell. 

"Taken the keys again you pathetic beast!" Snarled a man as he tore the keys from the dog's mouth, the animal growling as if guarding its evening meal. "One more time and it's the kitchen for you!" The dog retreated to under the stairs with its tail between his legs. The male's accent was American, but as he turned to the left, Evelyn covered her mouth to hide the sudden gasp that escaped her lips. He bore the infamous Nazi horse symbol. 

"No…" She groaned, as Jack threw her a look of confusion. 

To Evelyn, the Nazi could have been an American Prisoner of War who so gallantly surrendered and swore an oath to Germany in order to protect his own hide. 

"So, you're awake, then?" He said, noticing Evelyn turning paler by the second. He shot Jack a dark look, that almost said 'I will deal with you later'. "Hope you can walk, our boss wants to see you". 

"I'd rather die than see him again". Evelyn spat. 

"He wants you alive, funnily enough. Come on, he doesn't have all day". He unlocked the cell door as Evelyn got to her feet, gave Jack a brave smile and followed the American. 

_I hope she survives…_Jack shuddered and turned to look through the tiny hole a few feet above the ground. 

Evelyn stood before the leader of this war camp with what little confidence she had. The dark-looking figure was facing the window and had his back to her. They shared no words, and Evelyn wondered if this man knew English at all. She herself knew fluent German from her undercover operation, but speaking the language alone would return powerful memories that would result in a breakdown. Perhaps he only did speak German. There was one way to find out. 

"Hallo, Kapitän", She choked, the words feeling dry on her mouth. 

"You speak the language as if you were a born German". He spoke, turning to face her. "I know much about you, Evelyn Townsend. Perhaps… too much". 

"Then sign my death warrant and be done with it". She said confidently, her eyes meeting his. 

"I have other uses for you which you may be assistance to". The Nazi Captain sat behind his desk and squared off a pile of files that rested on the edge of his desk. "You were once a member of our services, but yet, you were under control of the English Government". 

"You need not remind me, Sir". Evelyn interjected, but was cut off by a quick raising of the German's index finger. 

"How far are you willing to go to ensure the safety of your captured friend? The drunken man that accompanied you?" 

Something leapt in Evelyn's heart. She dared not to ask if there were any others, for it could risk James's life. "I am willing to do whatever it takes". 

"You were once a powerful woman in the Fuhrer's eyes. Unnatural of his personality, he is willing to give you a second chance".

"A second chance? Do you mean to say he is setting me free?" Evelyn asked, as the Captain allowed himself to laugh at her statement. 

"No. He has suggested that you join the crew of the _Bismarck,_ considering it is now obvious that you have… previous experience when it comes to Naval ships". Evelyn noticed the corner of the Captain's mouth raising into a slight smile. "So tell me, has England returned to constructing eighteenth century style Battleships in aid to defeat Germany? Fuhrer was right when he informed me of their little brains". 

Evelyn restrained herself. "I believed that women in _his_ eyes were nothing more than baby-making machines. Since when did he give into the idea that women were allowed to fight?" 

"Since he found out that England is servicing female spies". The Captain looked directly at Evelyn upon those words. "You will be given a Naval rank of Fregattenkapitän, which is German for Commander, although, you would of already known that". He started to write down Evelyn's acceptance. 

"Hold on a minute, what's in it for me?" She demanded. "How will I be assured that my friend is safe?" 

"Upon signing this form, you will be handing yourself over to Germany. Your family and friends will be unharmed, as you are now loyal to the Fuhrer and Germany". He handed Evelyn the form and a pen. Slowly, she lifted the pen and glanced briefly over the form, down to the typed dotted line and underneath lay her name. Commander Evelyn Townsend. She only prayed that she would find James, and soon, as she signed her life to Germany.  

A/N: Thanks to www.kbismarck.com for information about the German-related rank of Commander and any upcoming references that may be seen in future chapters. 


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

A/N: To my reviewers: 

H.S Jones: Nice twist, ey? –snicker-

Yuki Asao: No? You mean you don't like that, either? –giggle- I love my crazed mind. 

Claudia was pacing now. She was waiting for that idiot girl to fall asleep so she could talk with Pan in private. When Peter emerged from Wendy's hut, he looked aggravated. 

"The Jolly Roger has been involved in a Cyclone. All believed to be dead, apart from James Hook who is missing along with Evelyn and Hook's godforsaken half-brother". Claudia informed him, her emerald orbs darkening with each thought that past. 

"Where was their last reported location?" Peter asked her, feeling his bandaged arm sting. 

"Off the coast of Northern Germany, perhaps a few hundred miles shy of Denmark". Claudia shook her head. "I have received no further information from my contacts at this point for they do not know if the three are alive". 

Peter met Claudia's gaze. "Then Germany we will go". 

Jack knew that the moment he was released something was wrong. The American Nazi that took Evelyn to her fate handed him a note, which appeared to be unopened. 

"She told me to give this to you before you left". 

"And to do what with it, exactly?" Jack asked, as his eyes adjusted to the light writing upon the envelope. 

"Commander Townsend has refused to give me further information, I suggest you leave before your death warrant is signed". The American raised an arm, gesturing to the front gate. 

And Jack left, as he approached into sunlight, the writing became clearer. He looked closely at the envelope as he walked, and knew at once who the note was for. 

James Hook. 

But where was that brother of his? Jack sighed and gave a brief salute to the men at the gate as he walked onward to freedom, not glancing back, and knowing he had to find a pub. Soon. 

Night had fallen and Jack found his saviour. He was lucky the barman spoke brief English as Jack ordered a rum. He felt a brief tapping on his shoulder and spun around, to reveal a darkened figure. The figure gestured for Jack to come outside, and he obliged, keeping a slight grip upon the hilt of his sword. The figure removed his hood and Jack almost fainted at the sight of James Hook. 

"My God, mate. Where were you?" Jack asked, knowing he had to give something to his brother. "Not sleepin' with another woman, I hope. Or Evelyn will really have your guts for garters now that she's…" 

James tilted his head slightly to the side, indicating for Jack to continue. 

"…joined the German Navy". 

"For what reason?" James asked, shaking his head. "She hated the Germans more than I hate Pan". 

"To save my behind…" 

That sentence made James flip. "If you have touched her in any way…" 

"Calm down, savvy. I aint done nothin' of the sort. There must have been some other agreement. Protect her friends and family as well, or somethin' like that". 

"That sounds like a plausible excuse". James felt himself frowning. "Which ship did she join?" 

"Don't know, mate. Oh, she wanted me to give you this…" Jack fumbled in his pockets and pulled out the envelope. "So where have you been?" 

James took the envelope from his brother and decided to answer his question. "The Black Pearl plucked me from the ocean before the Germans did". 

"_The Pearl??_" Jack exclaimed. "She's here? In Germany?" 

James nodded. "We looked everywhere for you and Evelyn, but Gibbs insisted it was too dangerous to get close to shore". 

"Yeah, and if we don't leave soon, we're going to have a very big battleship on our backside". Jack shrugged. 

James agreed, somewhat fearing for Evelyn's life at the same time. "We leave now". 

Evelyn didn't want to tell the Germans about James, but she was forced to. The interrogation process was rough, and she was only grateful that her child was still alive. 

The Germans now knew about that, too. 

She told them everything about Neverland and the Jolly Roger, Tinkerbell, the Lost Boys, Jack Sparrow and even his rants about the Black Pearl. Evelyn threw up after the entire process, and continued doing so until the only thing left in her stomach was the stomach itself. She hated betraying James and Jack, she knew he could never forgive her. But in order to protect them, she had to give the Germans what they wanted. Even if it meant to give up her child upon birth. The Bismarck was due for departure in a few hours, and the men had to scour everywhere for a decently fitting Naval uniform which bore her rank. And above and foremost, she regretted to think about preparing to meet the man she never wanted to look upon the eyes of again. Adolph Hitler. 

James had led Jack on board the Black Pearl, some of the surviving members of the Jolly Roger trying to make ends meet with those of the Pearl. Jack begun to seriously doubt the speed of the Pearl could match that to a German Aircraft Carrier. As Jack threw darts on a poster he found of Adolph Hitler that was on the back of his cabin's door, he was about to throw the next one aimed exactly between the eyes of the poster – just as James opened the door. Jack restrained himself. 

"Tell me about the Bismarck". James asked, his face placid with unreleased anger. 

"A massive German battleship that will tear the Pearl to thousands of tiny… hold on, mate. What's wrong?" Jack dropped his feet off the desk and sat rigid. 

"That, is the ship Evelyn has joined. She wrote her apologies more times than I can count". James threw the note onto the table. "Jack, she's told them about us". 

Jack blinked. He not only blinked, he paled considerably. "Damn". He said, shaking his head. "Damn… we'll be meeting Davy Jones sooner than you think". 

James considered this thought. "Not if I can help it". 

She retired to her bedchambers alone that night, thankful that she had not betrayed James's love. A brief smile past her lips as she felt a small kick come from the child growing inside her, and as she sat below her window to watch the setting sun, Evelyn touched her stomach as the unborn child kicked once more. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and passed on the love and excitement growing in her heart to James, wherever he was. 


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

A/N: After a very long update, here's the new chapter. I'm sorry it's short and not very plot influencing, but I felt that this story needed a new chapter to get more reviewers. Enjoy, more shall be put up soon. 

Peter and Wendy were very cautious when it came to lurking outside the German establishment in which Evelyn was last sighted. Claudia had gone inside, insisting the two remained out. An hour or so later, with Wendy falling asleep on Peter's shoulder, Claudia had returned. 

"The Bismarck has just departed". She announced. "Evelyn has since obtained the rank of Commander". 

"I don't like this". Muttered Peter, eyes shifting downward to Wendy. "Siding with the Enemy?" 

"Hitler made her undergo intense psychological torment and has found her trustworthy. There will be no second chances if she fails this time". Claudia forewarned, handing Peter some stolen bread. "I was informed the Bismarck will be heading for England, to unload a new shipment of troops. I suggest we leave now". 

Peter nodded. "I'll contact Tinkerbell, flying would be quicker". 

Claudia felt awkward, but, the idea could work. "She has an hour to get here". 

The Black Pearl was known for its speed and stealth. But as Jack stared helplessly at the steering wheel, his previous thought dawned on him. There was no way the Black Pearl could match the Bismarck. James insisted that Jack purchase another, but Jack refused. He didn't want to part with his ship again. He allowed his first mate to take control of the ship before retiring to his cabin. He entered to find his brother sitting shirtless, and looking like he had just been washed up. 

"God, Jas, you look like hell just spat you out". Jack commented, copping one of the darkest glares from his brother yet. 

"We're going to need England's help". James frowned. "We do not have the capabilities to match the German Navy". 

"What are ya talkin' about? We got plenty of men". 

"There's roughly more than a hundred men on that one ship alone!" James spat, then sighed. "I will claim myself as Evelyn's husband, perhaps the Prime Minister will take pity…" 

"He'll never make ends meet with a Pirate, even you know that. Jas, you're living in a different time compared to Ev. The Germans laughed at the Jolly Roger". 

James rose to full height, and calmly removed his dark hair from his eyes. "I will not fail her". He added simply, and Jack finally deflated. 

"We'll change course for England. At top speed, we will make it in three days". 

James nodded, sitting once more, watching Jack retreat to the main deck to shout orders. 

Evelyn stared blankly out of the window on the command deck. She only prayed, the Bismarck would not interject with James. Her breaths were slow, controlled, as her child was causing her a little pain. But the men could not see her in pain. She was four months pregnant, yes, but she showed little of it. Her belly at the moment looked as if she had put on a little weight. It didn't bother her. And the men didn't dare to question her about it. But she knew one thing. She was craving. Craving for pancakes. She left for the kitchen without further ado, the Captain nearby giving her a questioning look as to her sudden departure. 

Wendy was unsure returning to England was such a good idea. It was wrong of Evelyn to lie that the war was over, for it was only getting worse. She ran to her lover's house, terrified to see it had been emptied. His family were Jewish, and a sunken feeling in Wendy's heart informed her that he was dead. Peter put a hand on her shoulder, and Wendy turned around. She fell into his embrace and cried openly, Peter somewhat grateful that Wendy had returned to him. Claudia left the pair to do some snooping of her own, of what, Peter was unsure. 

"Wendy?" He asked her, Wendy looking up at Peter with tear stained eyes. "We should go. It is not safe here". 

Slowly, Wendy nodded, and the pair lifted up into the night sky. 


	16. Chapter XVI

Chapter XVI

A/N: To KR, I am really sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My muse for this story only came back a few days ago, and since hasn't left me. When I finish this story I will do one about Evelyn's mother. It will be short, I can assure you, and perhaps set during the timeline of POTC. There will be a hint about Evelyn's heritage there, too. Her mother was adopted into Mary Darling's family. So Evelyn isn't Wendy's blood cousin. Enjoy what there is left of this story. 

England would be a good two days sail from their current position. Evelyn stood calmly at ease, letting her eyes dance over the weather charts. Not much was expectant for the next hour. She bit her lip, and cringed, as her child almost kicked out her insides. 

"Settle down", she whispered, putting an unseen hand on her belly. "We'll find your father soon". 

Evelyn still wore her engagement ring proudly. There was no law saying you could not wear a ring of marital status in uniform, as many of the men wore their own wedding bands. The ship's Admiral himself wore one. 

"Any signs of misfortune?" The thought of Admiral now asked her in German, striding into the room. Evelyn snapped to attention. The action made her feel as dirty as the soles of her feet. 

"No, Sir", Evelyn gestured over the weather maps. "All appears calm in the skies this evening". She replied in fluent German, her child kicking her, as if scolding her. She grit her teeth. It was obvious that this child was going to grow up just like their father. 

"Good… order the engine room to power to full speed. We need to make haste. Have there been any reports of enemy ships?" 

Evelyn shook her head, glancing over the recent log. "No sir, nothing. The seas are barren". 

"Keep a lookout. Something does not feel right". The Admiral gave her a sharp nod, Evelyn saluting, and he left. 

"Oh, James", she whispered to the sky. "Do not try anything stupid". 

He wasn't trying anything stupid, yet. 

"Well?" Barked James, as he glared over Jack's shoulder. "Are they done?" 

"Forged marriage certificates are hard to make, you know, mate". Jack glanced up at his brother, holding up a piece of parchment which bound Evelyn and James in false marriage. "What do you think?" 

James studied them for a moment. The only way to get Evelyn back was to seek aid from Churchill. If he could prove that Evelyn was his wife, and they married in England, than it would legally instate Evelyn as an English citizen once more, so Churchill would have to hear his plea. The signature looked authentic enough, forged from a marriage celebrant that had died a few months earlier – around the time they supposedly got married. After all, dead men tell no tales. Jack was having difficulty forging Evelyn's signature. There was nothing that held her signature, for the contract was destroyed when the Jolly Roger was shipwrecked. 

"It looks fine". James sighed. "Keep trying, Jack. I can still visualise her signature". 

Jack tried on a separate piece of paper, half his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he added a few curls and horizontal stripes. "How's this?" Jack held it up. 

James took the paper from Jack's hands and glanced over it. "Yes". He said slowly. "That is it". 

"We'll find her, mate". Jack smiled reassuringly, signing Evelyn's part of the marriage certificate. "And then, the two of you can get married, and the lot of us can get drunk in celebration". 

James slapped Jack on the back. "You're an idiot, brother". He chuckled, shaking his head. 

The days past, and England was upon the horizon. The crew were getting excited, Evelyn could tell. They were muttering about how many English they were going to kill, and how many traitors they were going to burn alive. She felt sick hearing these things, and retired to bed early that night. But as they were getting closer to England around one in the morning local London time, Evelyn awoke to a loud bang that resembled thunder. She shot out of bed and pulled on her uniform, picking up her weapons and hurrying up to the main deck. 

"They've found us!" Screamed a Captain in German, pointing to a pair of English battleships that had surrounded them. But the Germans were refusing surrender, and had since chosen to fire upon the ships. 

"You're crazy". Evelyn muttered. "We'll be sunk!" 

"Better sunk than captured alive…" A fellow Commander sneered. He knew his life was spent as English soldiers charged on board, and the Commander shot himself clear in the temple. Terrified, Evelyn leapt back as his body fell on her feet, his pistol falling nearby making it look like she did it. 

"Get her!" Shouted an English Lieutenant Commander. "She could be dangerous!" 

"Hardly…" Evelyn frowned. Not bothering to put up a fight, she surrendered herself to the English. They cuffed her, and led her off the ship at gunpoint. 

The Black Pearl made it to England in good time. James and Jack, dressing themselves in appropriate attire for the time (they killed two men about their size and weight to get the clothing), caught a taxi to where Churchill was supposedly located. 

James appeared nervous. He removed his hook at Jack's suggestion, and went along with the storyline that he lost his hand in battle. True to some extent. Jack looked utterly ridiculous in smart attire. He wore a rather nice suit, suggesting he was from an upper-class family. Even his long hair had been tied back, to match his brother's look. 

"…this just in, the Royal Navy has successfully captured the German Air Craft carrier – the Bismarck – and its crew. Although many killed themselves to avoid capture, the Royal Navy captured a female Commander and several other officers of sufficient rank to be executed this morning at nine…" 

The taxi driver snorted in delight and announced "God save the Queen!" 

James dropped his head in his hand. Evelyn. Executed. In eight hours. 

"We'll make it before then, mate. Trust me. If not, we could always…" Jack leant closer to James. "…slaughter our way in, then, slaughter our way out. With your girl". 

James looked up. He smiled, and nodded in reply. 


	17. Chapter XVII

Chapter XVII

"I was forced to!" Evelyn whimpered, as she stared the Prime Minister in the eyes. "I had no choice, I'm pregnant". 

"You joined the German Navy to save your life and your child's? What of the father?" Churchill appeared to be calm, but he was still saddened to see what had become of one of his fine agents. 

"They promised he would not be harmed, either". Evelyn hung her head, letting her hands slip from the cool bars of her cell. "I do not know where he is". 

"But if he is dead, than you have wasted your life for nothing". Churchill sighed, running a hand across the top of his head in frustration. "I am sorry. You are a citizen of Germany, and by law we are to murder those who are proven loyal to Hitler". 

"But I'm not loyal to him! I never was. I never will be. I am loyal to you, I am loyal to the crown, and I am loyal to…" 

"Prime Minister!" Came a voice, bellowing so loudly many of those in cells had retreated to the wall to cower. 

Evelyn pressed her head against the bars, trying to see who the voice belonged to. The Prime Minister appeared shaken. 

"Can I help you?" He asked, turning to face the newcomer. Or newcomers, rather. Two men had entered the prison, one holding a rolled up piece of parchment. 

"I would like you to set my wife free". The one holding the parchment ordered. 

Evelyn blinked. "Hold on just a minute… who are you to say…" She saw his face. Tears filled her eyes. "James!" She cried. "Oh, James…" 

"Your wife?" The Prime Minister repeated, a baffled expression on his face. "And who are you? Who let you in? Do you have any proof?" 

"My name is James… Howard… this is my brother – Jack. We were let in as I had displayed this, notifying my wife is a citizen of England and not of Germany". James stepped forward and held out his hand, giving the parchment to the Prime Minister. 

Evelyn, whose mouth was slightly open in confusion, remained silent. 

The Prime Minister snatched the parchment from James, glanced at him darkly, and unravelled it. "Here on this day, 5th September, 1939, the union of Evelyn Ava Townsend and James William…" 

Jack couldn't help but snicker at his brother's middle name. James shot him a dark sneer. Jack shut up. 

"…Howard, was witnessed in the presence of…" Churchill glanced down at the marriage celebrant. "…Daniel Thompson". 

Evelyn was filled with a love that she never thought possible. Although the certificate was obviously a forgery, she knew that James had gone to a lot of trouble to save her life. She felt her mother would be proud of his actions. But would it work? James only shared her glance briefly out of the corner of his eye. 

Churchill checked over the document several times. He glanced from Evelyn to James, completely leaving Jack out of the picture. He shook his head. 

"The certificate is four months too late. I'm sorry". 

James snapped, throwing open his jacket and drawing his revolver, pointing it directly at the Prime Minister's temple. 

"James, don't!" Evelyn protested, clasping her hands on the cool bars once more. 

"I have not come this far for you to tell me that my wife and child are to die". He shrugged off Jack's hand sharply. "What would you do if you were in this position, Prime Minister?" 

"I have the right to arrest you for drawing a weapon on me, sir". Churchill sneered, but still dared not to move. James cocked the revolver in protest of the Prime Minister's answer. "If Evelyn were to be released, she could never return to our service or seek any grants from the Government". Churchill looked at the woman he had imprisoned. A single tear fell down her cheek. 

"Does it look like she is interested to have anything further to do with your Government?" James growled, his hand still poised. He could shoot anytime he wanted, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jack had moved his hand to his back – where his own pistol was located. 

"However, if she were to leave England…" Churchill suddenly smiled. "…and say, reside in France, our authorities could never find you". 

"Are you suggesting I escape, sir?" Evelyn asked. James appeared a little more relaxed, even Jack moved his hand back to his front. 

"Yes. Right now. You will have a few hours to leave for Paris, our authorities will have nothing to do with them". Churchill stepped forward to the cell, James followed. 

"James, please. Go with it". Evelyn pleaded. 

Jack whispered something intelligible to James. James lowered his hand, and re holstered his pistol as Churchill unlocked the cell. Evelyn dove forward to embrace James firmly. 

"Go. No one will check up until eight". 

"Thank you". Evelyn smiled. "Thank you very much". 

"Let's go". James took another pistol from his jacket and handed it to Evelyn. She loaded it and saluted the Prime Minister. 

"Sorry we have to do this…" Jack stepped behind Churchill and thwacked his revolver across the man's head. He fell into a heap on the floor. 

The three had vanished before either could see the Prime Minister collapsing. 

Evelyn smashed open the window of a nearby car, unlocked it and all three clambered inside. She managed to hotwire it, and soon the engine roared to life. They sped down the main drag, to get to the Black Pearl before Evelyn's 'escape' would be known. The harbour was ten minutes away. 

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Complained Jack from the back. 

James shot him a look that suggested he remained silent. 

"I don't know, only one way to find out…" Evelyn planted her foot down hard on the accelerator as the car sped twice as fast. Something exploded, Evelyn steering to pull the car over to the side of the road. The harbour was a five minute walk, two minute drive. 

"What was that?" James asked, concerned. 

"A tyre… damn". Evelyn slammed her hand on the steering wheel. "We'll have to run". 

All three climbed out and took off as fast as they could. Five minutes past, and Jack let out a pleased sigh at seeing his beloved ship. 

James held out his arm. Something felt odd. He drew his pistol, gesturing for the others to do so. Evelyn hung back from the pair. The early morning air was a mixture of dust and dew. Many of the stars seemed to fade as the sun started to rise. Evelyn felt anxious, her child did as well. She gasped as a hand clasped around her mouth and pulled her from Jack and James. A knife was drawn to her throat. Her pistol clattered to the floor, James spinning at the movement. 

Claudia held Evelyn tightly, Evelyn's eyes wide open with terror. Her movements were restricted now she was pregnant, so she dared not to do anything rash. 

"Well, well, look who we have here". Claudia smiled sardonically as James approached the pair. "One more move and I'll slit her throat". James halted. Jack was no where to be seen. 

"Who are you?" James growled. This night was just getting worse. 

Claudia smirked darkly as she gripped roughly onto Evelyn's hair, pulling her neck back so she could look closer at her face. "Almost an exact replica of Athena herself…" She thrust Evelyn's head forward as if she were a rag doll. "Take a good look, James Hook. Or should I say…" Claudia snickered. "Howard?" 

Evelyn still did not move a muscle. James slowly raised his head to look at the woman that appeared to be around his own age – whatever his age was. But there was something familiar about her. She had Athena's eyes. 

"I killed you". James said slowly. 

"You killed my sister". Claudia spat, keeping a firm hold on Evelyn. "And in repayment, I will spill the blood of both this little whore and your child". 

Evelyn risked a move. She kept calm, and snaked her right arm up powerfully to move Claudia's hand away which held the knife. A movement causing her fist to make contact with Claudia's chin, the woman howling in pain and Evelyn ducking from another attempted grab. Jack was behind Claudia now, his sword drawn and pointed directly at her back. 

"Don't try anything funny, savvy. You're surrounded". Jack smirked as the entire crew moved to form a circle around Claudia. Evelyn retreated to James's side. 

Claudia rubbed her jaw with an ending scowl. "I'll kill you yet, James Hook". She walked peacefully away from the crowd, blending into the shadows from the remaining darkness of night. 

When Claudia was out of sight, James looked down at Evelyn. She was trembling. "Are all your family that insane?" He asked her. 

"I never knew she existed". Evelyn replied, and yawned. "I think we should go back to Neverland. We'll be safe there". 

The crew of the Black Pearl returned to ready the ship to departure at Jack's flick of his hand. 

Evelyn embraced James, Jack making a noise that resembled something like 'ergh'. "We should leave now". Jack interrupted. "Before we have the Royal Navy on our behind again". 

The pair before him shared a starry-eyed look, showing tiredness and admiration. All three went on board the Black Pearl. 

"What was it like, being on the Bismarck?" James asked Evelyn once the pair had retired for the day. But all he could hear was a gentle breathing, symbolising Evelyn had fallen asleep beside him. 


	18. Chapter XVIII

Chapter XVIII

A/N: Another chapter. This should do the lot of you for a while. I have a big plot development to plan, which could take a few days. Enjoy this new chapter. 

Neverland was different when the crew arrived some days later. Adults now paraded through the streets since Peter Pan's rumoured departure, many taking on the form of Pirates. But as James Hook returned on shore in all his velvety glory, his welcoming committee was far from expected. Whores fell at his feet and he merely kicked them side. His eyes calmly swift over those before him, giving himself a pursed-lip smile. If Germany were to ever attack Neverland, he had more than enough to fight. 

"Welcome back, Cap'n!" Came a familiar voice, and James gasped. 

"Smee?" 

"Of course! Like what we've done with the place?" Smee grinned darkly. 

"Beautiful". James nodded approvingly. "Now… let us celebrate our freedom!" 

"Drinks all around!" Shouted Jack Sparrow from the deck, already drunken with his ship's supply of rum. 

"Show me the best bar, Smee". James smirked, the little man leading the way as the sea of adults parted to let the pair through. 

"Cap'n, is Rose still among us?" Smee whispered, as if not wanting to ruin the Captain's reputation. 

"Of course, she is still resting on board the Pearl, the last few days have been somewhat strenuous for her". 

Smee swallowed as he opened the door for his friend, the bar tender instantly snapping upright. 

"What can I get you, Cap'n Hook?" He asked. 

"A wine. Red, if you may. Smee, I need to ask you something in private…" Hook glanced at the others around him and they departed to the other end of the room quickly. "…amongst all these men and whores, would there be a priest?" 

"A priest?" Whispered Smee, their conversation cut as their drinks were placed in front of him. "Whatever for, Cap'n?" Smee continued when the coast was clear. 

"I… want to… marry… her". James felt awkward speaking in this tone after all that had happened. He was a respected man once more, and to speak of love from him in the past was a sin. 

"Rose, Cap'n?"

"Not so loud!" James snarled into his glass. "Yes, as soon as possible". 

"I'll see what I can do, might be lucky. Discreet, Cap'n?" 

"Of course". 

The pair smashed their glasses together to toast to freedom. 

Evelyn had been asleep for the entire journey almost. She woke to find her bedside empty, and to hear odd noises coming from outside. She sat up and peered out the porthole, gasping. This was Neverland? What had happened? Little did Evelyn know, for each day that past in the normal world, a year past in Neverland. And Peter Pan had been gone a very long time, and Neverland was since run over by men and women who thought little of their lives and themselves. Evelyn rose from her bed, and changed into some loose fitting clothing she found nearby. Letting her hair loose, she left the Black Pearl, closely followed by Jack. 

"Just like home", Jack smiled, Evelyn jumping at his voice. 

"Don't _do_ that!" She snapped, as some of the men eyed her suspiciously. 

"How're you feeling?" Jack asked, munching on an apple that he took earlier. 

"Fine. Where is James?" 

"Don't know". Jack shrugged. "Probably in a bar". 

"Typical". Evelyn snorted, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed the tip of an all too recognisable red feather. "In here…" She opened the door, and could have strangled James. 

Two whores were seducing him. 

Evelyn drew her pistol and fired into the roof, Jack even leaping into the air at her sudden movement. The whores retreated as if rats running from bright light. 

James eyed her with a mixture of calmness and aggravation. He wasn't doing anything to intimidate the whores, they pounced on him first. 

"Busy, _dear_?" Evelyn sneered through grit teeth. 

"Jas, I suggest you get out quick, pregnant women and anger do not mix…" Jack started. 

"Shut up!" Evelyn snapped, Jack's mouth closing shut. "A word, Captain?" 

James rose and walked toward Evelyn, taking her arm and the pair entered a side room. Darkness bathed them. "It's not what you think…" He started in self defence. 

"That's what you all say. Here I am, pregnant and waiting to be married, and because you are lacking self-pleasure from me…" 

"Evelyn!" James growled, the darkness not helping. He was unsure if he were looking at her eyes or her chest. "I will never cheat on you". 

"Who were they?" She asked, stepping a little closer. 

"I do not know, they attacked _me_ first". 

"You're going to have to tell everyone about us, James. Otherwise they will just keep coming and do more than pounce on you". Evelyn suddenly grunted and felt weak at the knees. "Urgh… look. Even our baby is upset". 

"You are just getting yourself worked up about nothing. Come, Smee has given us a rather nice home to live in…" 

Evelyn groaned again. "Something is happening and I do not like it". 

Frustrated by the darkness, James opened the door and led Evelyn outside and into the light. But Smee stood there with a grin upon his face, gesturing to a man upon a podium, clasping a bible. "Smee, not now". James said softly. 

"Dearly beloved…" Started the priest. 

Evelyn howled and nearly fell, James and another woman nearby grasped her to keep her upright. 

"…we are gathered here today…" 

"Just skip to the I do's…" Jack suggested from the crowd. "I think Ev's had something that is disagreeing with her". 

"All right". Sniffled the priest as he glanced at James. "Captain James Hook, do you?" 

Evelyn howled once more. 

"No… I mean.. yes of course I do". James suddenly blurted out, Evelyn looking at him hoping the priest didn't take the first answer. 

"Evelyn Townsend, do you?" 

"YES…!" Evelyn screamed at another violent pain. "Agh, God damn it, I think I'm in labour!" 

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now find a doctor…" The priest hurried away, already feeling ill. 

Evelyn screamed as if she were demonic, her top half flung forward and then back into the pillows as she pushed with her might. She panted and breathed, a nurse patting her forehead softly with a wet towel. But it was not enough to nub the pain. 

"Give me morphine!" Evelyn shouted through another scream. "Now!" 

"I'm sorry we don't have any… wait… the head is showing, not too long now". The doctor muttered as he positioned himself with a towel to grab the child. 

James paced outside the cabin, growing more and more angrier with himself as Evelyn's screams ripped through his body. Jack put a hand on his shoulder, but James shrugged it away. Even some local passer-by's had come up to show their support. 

"If she dies…" James started, unable to finish his own sentence. 

"She won't, mate. She's strong". Jack concluded, giving his half brother a smirk. "Uncle Jack, ey?" 

James turned to comment, when Evelyn released a final scream. Silence followed for a few intense seconds, and James stormed into the cabin. 

"You have a daughter… but she's not breathing". The doctor announced, lifting the newborn up to greet her father. 

Evelyn was unconscious. 

James took the baby and squeezed his eyes shut, unsure if this were a dream or reality. He touched the child's forehead. The skin was cold. He tilted the child's head to the side ever so slightly in his arms and cleared the airway. Then, he gently rubbed his daughter's cold chest. Everyone's breath was held. Jack stood at the doorway, silently praying to whatever god was real. And soon enough, there was a newborn baby's cry filling everyone's ears and hearts. 

As James looked at the new life in his arms, he felt an emotion he had never experienced. His daughter stopped crying and gripped his thumb. Upon that action, James himself, realised he too – was silently crying. 


End file.
